From Now till the End
by Guilysh
Summary: " So what happens now?" said Ron. "I dont know" reply Hermione. the following story is about how the love you have for somebody can make you do things that you never imagine.Pls Read and revieww!
1. Day by Day

**CHAPTER 1: DAY BY DAY**

"Look at them, who know Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown together, if only I had been brave enough to tell him what I felt, but no, and now look at them, he looks so happy with her, maybe she isn't so bad after all" thought Hermione.

At the time Ron was with lavender on the couch in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor comon room when Lavender realizes that Hermione was watching, so she decided to torment her a little.

"Ron oh, kiss me like you do when we are alone" Lavender said, not so high but enough to for Hermione to hear, at this Ron blushed, at that moment he realized that Hermione was sitting right in front of them, reading a book like always, looking so beautiful, with the fire of the fireplace glowing in her eyes creating the most beautiful brown color he has ever seen

"For Christ sake Lavender, not in here and much less in front of my friends"

"What friends, Harry and Ginny are not even here, there at the Quidditch Peach, snogging just like we should be" said Lavender in a high peach tone that so many times annoyed Ron

"Yeah, Hermione is right in front of us," said looking at Hermione, who was looking very still, trying to concrete in the book she had in front of here and not in the fact that Ron was speaking, which was the most beautiful voice she's ever heard.

"Oh come on, Won Won, it's not like we haven't kiss before in front of people and I assure you that Hermione does not care, right Hermione?" When Hermione heard her name, she look up and was received with a smirking look in Lavender's face, something that made her believe that she knew she liked Ron and wanted to make her see that she had won, she had conquered Hogwarts nerd for first time and the Ron Weasley, the love of her life was with her and not Miss Know it All.

At that moment, Hermione also notice Ron looking at her, with a expectation face, like waiting for her to confess her feelings to him.

"Of course not, in fact I'm going to study at the library to give you guys more privacy," said Hermione, so he saw her pick up her books and bag, walking to the door, while lavender already kissing his neck, his eyes were still glued to Hermione, just when she was about to step outside se look back, and saw Ron looking at here, he gave her a sad smile, but she didn't return it and just walk out, the fact that she didn't return his smile just broke his heart and start wondering if could ever be with her like he was with Lavender right now.

H j

Just outside the room, Hermione could not hold back her tears and ran to the prefect's bathroom where she knew she was going to be alone at this hour, as she ran, she didn't bother looking up when she crash into Draco Malfoy, who was walking down the hall at that time.  
>"Bloody hell Mud blood, look where your going" Malfoy yelled at Hermione.<p>

"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you" said Hermione as she tried to pick up your backpack as soon as possible, before Malfoy realized she was crying and started teasing her like always.

"Never mind, what can you expect from somebody like you" said Malfoy trying to get up and pick up his books before Hermione realized what typo of books where and the fact that they were from the Restricted Section of the Library, when he realized that Hermione was crying.

"Hey, are you crying"

"That's not of your business Malfoy, so please leave me alone," said Hermione.

Malfoy was surprised by the aggressiveness of Hermione and the fact that she was crying. "Don't tell me that someone got more grade than you on a test", Said Draco.

When she finished collecting her things, Hermione stood up and stared right into his eyes and said "Why don't you end up making fun of me so I can be on my way"

"Ahh, come on Mud blood, at least somebody cares about you, even if its as just as little as a rat or a house elves, which by the way, how is defending your one kind going" said Malfoy looking at her, knowing it would hurt her more than anything, he knew that Hermione always liked Ron Weasley, an always thought they end up together, so much was his surprised to see Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown together.

"Personally, I would have chosen you Mud Blood, although Lavender has one of the most gifted body in our year, but still there is something about you that more appealing" thought Draco, looking Hermione up and down like she was an object.

On hearing his words, which broke her heart, because deep down she thought where true, Hermione decided to say nothing an just walk past him without looking back, as tears streamed down her face up to the prefects bathroom, where she knew she would be alone and could drown her frustration and sorrow.

When she got to the bathroom, she locked the door and put several spells to close it and make sure no one would hear her. When she check that she was alone, she leaned against the wall and dropped slowly, hating the world.

"Why her and not me" thought hermione "Obviously she is prettier than me and more fun, has a better body and is more open, however I am always alone, or studying and I never do anything fun, I'm just the friend an that's all I ever going to be " at that time she felt the world came crashing down. Hermione stay up and cry like so many other nights, for her lost love and the fact that maybe there were going to dye and she would never tell him how she felt.

Slowly she calmed her crying, to complete silence, Hermione stared at the ceiling trying to think of nothing and keep her mind blank, turning her eyes, she saw the sun was rising and to her surprise she realized that she had spent all night on the cold floor of the prefect's bathroom crying.

After several more minutes she decided to get up and go to her room to change and start another horrible day in which Ron and Lavender would be the entire time together and Harry and Ginny, happy and content, as far as it goes, without worrying about the problems that were out there and the war with Voldermort eminent to come.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Author Note: So this next chapter is a little bit longer, please read and review, any feedback is welcome! Hope you like it!

**CHAPTER 2: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

Walking down the deserts aisle of Hogwarts, Hermione began to think about how sad she was and the cause of it, she was afraid to confess her feelings to Ron and realize that he doesn't feel the same, if that was the case, and she express her feelings their friendship would end. So at that time she decided she would prefer to always have Ron as her friend that not have him at all.  
>As she walked she realized she was not the friend who was supposed to in a while, she decided not to try to accept the fact that he was happy with someone else but her, and so maybe taking this decision she could finally be happy and find someone who loves her and wants her, but despite taking the decision, a great sadness overwhelmed her and at that time she knew that she would never love someone as much as he loved Ron at that time.<p>

With this epiphany that she just had; in that moment she realized she was on the verge of tears again as she walked down the aisle approaching the Gryffindor common room where sounds could be heard coming from the door, "Stupid girl" thought Hermione, just before entering, she stood next to the Fat Lady portrait and try to manage a bit and straightened her clothes and backpack

"Are you okay honey?" Asked the fat lady to see she was trying to clear her nose and red eyes from crying so much with the sleeves of her robe.

"I'm fine, do not worry" said Hermione giving her a sad smile, After telling the password and walking with her head looking down so no one would notice she had been crying all night, not fixed in the fact that someone was already impatiently waiting for her in the common room.

"Where have you been?" Ron yelled, trying to look into her eyes, and despairing to see her looking down and not lifting her head so he can see her beautiful face and expressive eyes.

"Hmm ... I was in the library studying and I fell asleep," said Hermione nervously and avoiding his eyes because he would realize she was crying, she knew the minute Ron began to look at her he would notice her lack of sleep and had spent a bad night and did not want to explain that it was his fault she was like this.

"That's not true, I went to the library for you when it was getting too late and I didn't find you" said Ron, trying to remain calm despite his Hermione had lied, "she just lied to you, your Hermione, no Ron stop thinking like that she's not yours an never will" Ron thought, right then.

"You probably didn't see me, I was at the very bottom," said Hermione, trying to walk him into her room to change, she was very tired and no longer had the strength to try to hide her feelings from him like she decided she was going to do for the rest of her days.

Just as she was about to climb up the ladder reaching up to the girls room where she knew he could not enter, Ron grabbed her as gently as he could and turned his face leaving her just at the level of Ron face.

"Hermione, are you okay?, You know you can say anything to me and to Harry" said Ron softly and staring into her eyes with a look of concern guessing why she was in that state and worse why she had lied to him.

Seeing so concerned about her welfare almost makes her collapses in front of him, "No Ron, I'm not well, I love you, I need you, I'm tired of seeing you with Lavender, it hurts to know that I could be her" thought Hermione looking into his eyes .

Giving a smile trying to hide her sadness as best as she could "Don't be silly, Ron, of course I'm fine, I just fall asleep, maybe when you went to the library you didn't see me because at one point I went for a walk around the yard" Hermione said to Ron begging for him to believe her.

Seeing that she was lying and she really looked tired so he decided not to continue pressing the matter and decided to let her go. "Okay, I'll see you in Great Hall for breakfast?" Ron asked, "If you like" Hermione said, adjusting her backpack on her right shoulder as it was beginning to weigh on her.

"If it was for me, I like for you and me to be together" thought Ron, releasing her hand and looking up the stairs. Just when he saw her disappear, he went to sit on the couch thinking about the conversation that just happen and the more he thought the more increasingly angry he was getting at the thought that Hermione had lied to his face, right to his face.

"What she was doing that she couldn't tell me, for sure she was with someone else" thought Ron but what more infuriated him was that he knew she wasn't in the library because he spend most of the night looking and searching for her around school grounds had been looking for her and she just lied to him, he was risking getting detention will she was having fun with somebody else.

"Grrrrr, stupid..." Ron said out loud, without noticing that Harry had just entered the room. "Who is stupid?" Said Harry,

"No one" said Ron trying to calm down, while Harry look at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, showing a face indicating that he did not believe him.

"Right, anyway, why did you wake up so early?" Asked Harry,

"I couldn't sleep and came to occupy my mind for a while," he told Ron and get upset by the questions of Harry, when he was already angry that Hermione had lied.

At this Harry decided not to press the issue, he knew perfectly well that Ron had spent most of the night as he heard him climb his bed almost at crack of dawn, and knowing him he knew that Ron was not a morning person and was in a bad mood if he didn't sleep full nights and as well he also knew that the only reason he was willing to stay up was Hermione.

Just as he was about to tell him he could trust him, because he was his best friend after all, Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a big smile when she saw that Harry was there waiting for her, seeing her smile gave no choice to Harry but to return it and offer his hand to grab her, the minute Ginny made contact with Harry's hand he was pulling her closer to him while looking lovingly at her eyes.

"Good morning" said Harry, moving a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear.

"Hello Harry" Ginny said, blushing and giving a small smile that was just for him.

When Ron turned his head up and seeing the expression of love between his best friend and her little sister, at such intimate moment and so them, he was angry but felt a wave of sadness overwhelmed him too and realized that didn't have that and never would with Lavender and the only person he ever felt capable of being like that was with Hermione and she didn't wanted him and she just lied in his face.

"Why not leave that for another time and go to breakfast," said Ron with a bad face and arms crossed in his chest almost at the entrance of the common room door. "Okay, come on" Harry said, wrinkling his brow against the attitude of his best friend.

As Ron began to turn and walk through the entrance whispering dirty words and they didn't understand to anyone but himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, as she grabbed Harry's hand and walked through the common room door, "I don't know, but I think it has to do with Hermione, I saw her getting into her room and looked miserable," said Harry, looking with concern at Ginny.

"Don't tell me they fought again," Ginny said, complaining of the present situation, she was just as tired as Harry of the bickering between Hermione and Ron, because neither were brave enough to tell there feeling to each other.

"No, I don't think it was a fight, the truth told I'm a little worried," said Harry, as they descended the stairs on the way to great hall.

"Well, let them solve their problems as always, is what they do, they fight and then they fix it and everything is back to normal" Ginny said giving a smile to Harry, she knew he already had enough to worry about, on top of everything else.

"You're right," said Harry, as he grabbed her waist pulling her to him, right at the entrance to the great hall, looking straight in the eye while giving her his beautiful smile, he slowly bowed his head to kiss her, while Ginny put her arms around his neck deeping the kiss. Slowly he separated his lips from her doubting because he didn't want to, resting is forehead against hers, he could feel Ginny irregular breathing in his face which cause is own heart to start beating really fast.

"We should go before Ron comes back to fetch us," said Harry with eyes closed and squeezing Ginny a little bit harder against him but trying to be near at her body as close as he could  
>"Yeah, we should" Ginny said, lifting her head from his and opening her eyes slowly, looking and smiling, so Harry let his hands fall to her waist and grabbed her hand to enter the great hall were Ron was waiting for them to have breakfast.<p>

**H H**

Looking out the window while putting on his uniform to begin another terrible day in his life, as time went on, Draco Malfoy was becoming more quiet and more secretive, the plan was eating him slowly and soon he would have to make a decision, but he didn't hate them, he was more sorry for them and the difficulties that laid ahead and he specially didn't want the death of one of them to weighed over his head.

"Hey Draco, are you ready?" Said Boyle, one of the best friends of Draco, or intended to be

"Yeah, im ready" Draco said to Boyle, as he picked up his backpack to his shoulder. As passed by the door of his room, his bag was grab by something pulling his bag which caused it to break and opened it in half to reveal its contents, Draco slowly saw their books fell to the floor and Boyle and other friends squatted down to pick them up, just as he became hysterical and began to pick up quickly before they saw that what the books topics was, seeing already that he had them all or so he thought he stood arranging his pack and returning it to put on your shoulder

"Draco, you miss one," Boyle said, looking at the title of the book, "The Unforgivable Curses" Boyle said in a loud voice that caused all will to turn and look at Draco a little scared, "What's with the book?" Asked Boyle, a little scared of what Draco would say

"The less you know the better," Draco said, looking him straight in the eye with a look of pure fear and mystery, with the expected all to see and stop asking him things and try to live a peaceful life, or at least while he could, taking the book and putting it in his backpack he walk away slowly through the Slytherin common room where everyone looked at him as he walked through the door.


	3. Make a Choice

**Author Note:** Hey, everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy between work and college, anyway just so you know the story is getting more exciting, hope you like it, remember to READ & REVIEW, any comment is very welcoming and ideas as well.

**CHAPTER 2: MAKE A CHOICE**

_Dear Draco:_

_I beg you, you have you have to make a decision, everyday you last it's a day your father doesn't have, I know how you must be feeling, I never want this for __you I really try to keep you from this world, from doing something you would always regret and im sorry my love, I failed you and now there's not other way to stop what's coming, so please make a choice so we can all have a little peace and enjoy the last few days we have together before all hell breaks loose. _

_Yours Truly_

_You're Mother._

As Draco read the letter he knew that it was now or worst, tonight he would have to make a choice, no matter the consequences, we would have to do it, and then we would become exactly like his father, he would become a murderous and heartless human being and with his choice, the only hope they have of destroying Lord Voldermort, would be lost, but his family would be alright, but how do you choose between the well being of your family an thousands people, witches and wizards, mud bloods and half-blood's that would suffer and that would die probably, how can one simple choice be the ruin of so many lives.

With a look of sorrow Draco close the letter and put it in his robe pocket, and stop eating, suddenly he lost his appetite.

"Draco, are you ok?" Pansy Parkinson question him, looking he was pale as a ghost and if she didn't know him better she would sure he was about to start crying.

"Yeah, im fine, just really tired" said Draco, drifting his eyes from her to look at the Gryffindor table, spotting Ron, Harry and Hermione chatting so oblivious of everything.

"Why don't you go lay down, we still have a couple of hours before the next class?" said Pansy, trying to catch his attention again, Draco turn his face and looked at her saying "Yeah, see you later" getting up from the table an walking through the great hall.

Once inside his dorm, Draco took the book he has being reading for a couple of weeks, sitting in his bed closing the curtains and conjuringa couple spells so no one could get in. While he look at the title, his eyes start to fill with silent tears, he was tired, he was hopeless, why him, he didn't want this life. Sure he harassed them trying to make them feel horrible but he thought that was enough for the Dark Lord, guess he was wrong.

As he open the book and locate where he left off, he keep reading, "_during the first war the Dark Lord, became famous because of his many ways of torturing his victims, only few where left a live but all where left insane because of the Dark Lord put them thought, they could hardly speak. _

_One of the most extraordinary cases was of Richard Gales, he was capture by the Dark Lord do to the treason of his pure blood family, almost everyone was kill except Richard Gales, he was held captive as a way to show other wizard pure blood families to be careful, during the beginning of the war and survive the horrible and tortuous ways of the Dark Lord. _

_During his rescue mission, he was able to tell the aurors some of the spell he use on him just for fun, the variety of the spells when from a simple__Bat-Bogey Hex to the most intense Cruciatus Curse, just after his rescue Richard Gales became insane and kill him self in St Mungos Hospital."_

Draco close the book, he couldn't take it anymore, so he thought that if Richard Gales survive Lord Voldermort kidnap trough the entire first war than maybe he could to, he was obviously the best choice, he was stronger and more fast, but she was more clever and could get away and could find a way to escape. We was getting more confused about his choice, but then he thought that she was a girl, there were many more ways to hurt her than him.

So Draco sit up from his bed, went to his trunk pull out a piece of parchment and some ink and write to the Dark Lord about his final choice and who would it be along with the right instruction of how they would proceed to grab him without any problem.

When he finish he put the letter in a envelope and closed it, he then start walking to owlery to send his letter, he try to walk slower so he could slow down the time and give him more hours to enjoy. Just when he was walking out the castle, he spot them, the golden trio sitting in a bench, enjoying the sun and the warm of the day, something that rarely occurs during this time of the year.

He stop walking and keep looking at them so happy. Hermione was sitting why her legs cross legs, sitting in the bench reading a book, like always, thought Draco, while Ron and Harry were writing something in the parchment, just them Ron gave a smirk and wink at Harry which Potter return, Ron drop his piece of parchment an snapped Hermione book from her hands breaking her concentration, just when she start to argue with him he throw the book to Harry and so one, playing with her an telling her to light up.

After seen this Draco went to the owlery and send the letter, the letter we would always regret if he didn't survive this, and worst the consequence that would come from his decision, in that moment Draco swear that if he didn't come out of this well or dye that himself would go up to Harry and confess everything and beg for him to kill him and free him of this world, after all that was what he deserve for everything he has done.

"Ron, give me my book back" said Hermione, standing up from the bench a walking to him with her hand out.

"Or what Hermione, your going to throw me another book?" said Ron, moving her book in her face and joking with it.

"Ron, give me my book back, please" said Hermione very slowly and narrowing her eyes getting angry by the minute.

"Why Hermione, do you really need it to finish you homework" said Ron, trying to upset her, he loved the way her beautiful cheeks were getting red by the minute and making her look absolutely yummy.

"Yes" said Hermione raising her voice a little bit and walking threateningly tours Ron and trying to reach her book.

Just then Ron throw the book to Harry that was in her back. "Imagine Ron, what would happen if Hermione didn't finish her homework" said Harry smirking to Hermione as she was standing with her arms crossed in her chest getting more angry at the fact that her friend were messing with her.

"Bloody hell, I don't know, McGonagall will surely be very disappointed in you Hermione"

"Yeah, not to mention the short possibility you could ever have as a head girl would be lost" said Harry trying to hold back his laugh.

"What a shame, an all because you couldn't finish you homework" said Ron, shaking his head in a sad way and making a pout.

"What's the matter why the both of you, give my book and stop acting in such childish way" said Hermione getting tired of there little game.

"So we're acting like childs? That not very nice thing to say Hermione" said Harry looking at Hermione an wiggling her book enough for her to reach, just as she was going to grab it Harry through the book back to Ron, however the book didn't get to Ron instead it fall in between Ron an Hermione.

Before anyone could said anything both Hermione and Ron when after the book colliding one with the other which cause to Ron to fell with his full weight on top of Hermione. "Hermione, are you alright?" question Ron looking at her, with her eyes close as he support her head from crashing with the cold floor.

Slowly Hermione open her eyes and found two beautiful baby blue circles looking back at her with a worry writing all over.

"Yeah im fine" said Hermione in barley a whisper.

"You sure? I fell on top of you and I weight a lot" said resting his other hand in the small back of Hermione, getting nervous that he might cause some damage to her gorgeous and fragile body.

"Yeah really, Im not as fragile as i look" said Hermione, lost in the face that was close to her, she soon realize what she said at the proximity between them and the way he was looking at her, she start to feel a slow blush creeping from her neck to her cheeks.

He keep looking at her, throwing a beautiful half smile and wondering how she can fit perfectly below him, like this was what he was made for, to protect her from everything, to make sure that she never cry or that something or someone could hurt her. Just there Hermione thought that there has hope between them, that he truly care for her.

They keep looking at each other to what felt like hours, none of them willing to let go of the small and important moment that they were having, like it was secret an not very comon, like they were trying to make the most of everything, blocking everything and everyone, like there were Lavender no Dark Lord, nothing that could keep the apart, slowly Hermione rest her hands in his chest between them, and Ron keep looking at her like a blind men seeing the sun for the first time.

"Ajamm…" said Harry, trying to clear his throat, behind the looking at the scene on fold in front of him, begging that one of them pull the courage an make some move so they could be together. In spite the fact that both heard him they didn't move and just keep staring each other, Hermione suddenly starting getting warmer and realize that if she didn't move she would probably something she might regret later and break the promise she made the other day.

"Ron, you can get up now" said Hermione, resting her hand in his shoulders trying to grab him so he could get up and just stay like this forever. Suddenly sad faces cross over Ron, while getting up and holding his hand to help get her up.

"You sure you alright?" Said Ron looking her up and down checking he didn't break anything.

"Yeah Ron in fine, see" said Hermione spinning in a very childish way, making Ron laugh at the sight of her playing and messing around. "Anyway, I better get back to the library, it's been fun boys, but please try finishing your homework for tonight, remember that's do tomorrow" said Hermione picking her book and bag walking tours the castle door.

While she was walking Ron couldn't help but to look after her, forgetting Harry was even there, he just stand there with a goofy smile from ear to ear not caring for anything except the beautiful moment he just had with Hermione, it was moments like that so little but so special to his heart that keep him going.

"You know, I still don't get how you can be such a git to her sometime and then worry so much?" said Harry coming from behind him, cleaning his glasses with his robe.

"What are friends for?" said Ron, turning his back to Harry and picking his books and wand, just as Harry was doing the same he caught the back of Lavender Brown walking furiously into the castle with Pavarti trying to talk to her.

"Beside, she's right we should get this finish for tomorrow" said Ron walking to the castle, "Mate, you coming?" noticing that Harry was looking to the hall in a very strange way.

"Yeah" said Harry, fixing his bag in his shoulder and running a little bit to catch up with Ron.

"Lavender, please calm down, you didn't know what happen" said Pavarti trying to make some sense into Lavender,

"Oh come on, did you saw the same thing I did?" said Lavender, walking back and forth in the middle of there room. "She was practically begging him to take her right there, she thinks because she's the smartest in our class gives the right to play with my man?".

"Please Lavender, you probably hate Hermione, but she wouldn't do something like that and beside why aren't you upset with Ron as well he was the one who was on top of her after all" said Pavarti looking at Lavender and getting angry for her reasoning.

"Because he doesn't know better, he thinks because she's his friend, that she wants was best for him, she's just a manipulative little bitch, that's going to get what she deserves" said Lavender sitting very slowly in her bed looking at Hermione's side.

"What are you talking about?" question Pavarti.

"You'll see, im going to teach not to mess whit what belongs to me" said Lavender smiling in a very evil way and getting in her bed slowly.

"Just don't to something stupid Lavender, it might backfire on you and you'll have no body" said Pavarti leaving the room.

"Well see about that" said Lavender before she close her eyes. Smiling for what's to come to that little wannabe know-it-all, how thinks she can mess with Lavender Brown. Im going to make wish she never came to Hogwarts thought Lavender.

"My Lord, this just arrives for you, from Draco" said Lucius Malfoy, giving Lord Voldermort the letter he's been waiting for weeks now.

"Bring it to me Malfoy" said Voldermort from his outstanding wooden chair in the middle of the room. When Malfoy gave him the letter, he rip it open and read it while a evil smile spread all over his face. "Tell the others, its time" said Voldermort reaching his wand and calling his servants, the Death eaters. "And bring me the boy a life"

"But my lord, which boy are we talking about?" question Lucius in a very careful way trying not to upset the dark Lord while he stand up and walk tours the window.

"The Weasley Boy".

Authors Note: I know im sorry to leave you all like this, but trust me it's going to be worth it, so more to come in this amazing story and remember to tell me what you think.


	4. No More

**No More**

It was just like any other normal day in Howgarts grounds, students and teachers walking and talking, practicing spells, everyone oblivious of the evil that was planning to invade their rooms, their sanctuary and corrupted everything in his pass, the goal was to destroy everything good from their world.

"So, what time are we to be there?" ask Fenrir Greyback, a death eater under the order of Lord Voldermort, so mean, so vindictive, he just want to cause harm and pain in all that he thought deserved it.

"11 of the night, we have to accurate, there's only one chance to get it right without getting kill or noticed" said Peter Pettigrew, "We will be" said Bellatrix Lestrange, in a very dark way sitting up from the dark corner she was in.

"They don't know what's coming" said Bellatrix looking out the window from her sister house, known as Malfoy Manor,

"We will destroy them all, one by one" said Greyback while an evil smirk cross his face ready to attack.

Meanwhile in Howgarts…

Hermione couldn't be happier, yesterday Gryffindor won the house cup in Herbology, thanks to Neville of course, but the source of her happiness was the fact that Professor Mcgonagall decided that she was throwing a party in his honor an his hard work, so Hermione and Ron as prefects where in command in getting everything ready for tonight feast which involved many hours together alone.

So today around 9:00 pm, they would see there hard work, she was in the common room getting right the finishing touches of the food, the banner, making sure everything was right before getting change, right that moment she was up in a latter trying to fix the banner, when a sudden sound make her loose her balance and fall backwards, just when she thought she was hitting the ground, two strong arms hold her.

Slowly she open one eye, then another and smile when she saw it's was Ron Weasley holding her, "You alright? Sorry I scared you" said Ron with a worry face.

"Yeah im fine, thanks for saving me from a nasty fall" said Hermione smiling to him in a very sweet way.

"Anytime" said Ron looking deep into her eyes, and realizing the perfect way she belong in his arms, she was the perfect size and the perfect weight, while a beautiful blush was starting to travel from Hermione necks to her cheeks cause by the proximity and the heat evoking from each other.

"Ron, you can put me down now" said Hermione very close to his face, which cause Ron to shiver, "You sure? I don't want you to trip or something" said Ron, trying to linger the time with her in his arms and trying to remember the feeling of her body press to him.

"Yes, im sure, besides I really need to change" said Hermione, with her arms still around Ron neck and playing with the hair in the end of his neck.

"Yeah, your right, people are going to start showing up any minute now" said Ron while he put her down.

"Glad to see you already change in time for once in your life" said Hermione trying to be funny with the hope of cut the tension between them.

"Heyyy, im a very punctual person if you most know" said Ron messing around with Hermione, with a big smile in his neck.

"Right, im just going to put these boxes in the Room of Requirement and the come to the party" said Hermione collecting the boxes on the floor.

"You don't have to that, just put them in the closet upstairs" said Ron helping Hermione.

"So I have to move them later? No thanks, better get it over with now, you just stay her and welcome people, be a good host im sure you'll be brilliant" said Hermione giving him a smirk.

"JA JA JA, very funny, just hurry and put the boxes. So I can teach how to have a good time" said Ron with his arms crossed in the middle of his chest.

"Oki, be right back" said Hermione leaving the common room going to the stairs that lead to the Room of Requirements. Once she put the boxes, she was so happy to get back to enjoy the evening with Ron and Harry of course and Ginny.

Just as she walk out, she heard a weird noise coming from the end of the hall, "that's weird, why are the light off" thought Hermione feeling a bit creepy being alone in such a big hall all alone and really far from the rest of the people.

When she was about to take her wand out to conjure a spell so the lanterns turn on, somebody yell "Expelliarmus" and took her wand.

"Who's there? This isn't funny, show you self" scream Hermione a little bit to loud.

"Alright, you don't need to yell, although nobody is going hear you here" said Lavender coming out of the dark corner she was in, with an evil smirk.

"Oh Lavender, its just you I was starting to get a little scared" said Hermione walking closer to Lavender.

"Actually you should be" said Lavender holding her and Hermione's wand in her hand. When Hermione saw her face and the fact she was all alone and without her wand, she step back a little bit.

"Can you please give me back my wand" said Hermione hold out her hand.

"Not really, I decided I'm going to have a little fun with it" said Lavender as she check Hermione's wand before casting a diffindo charm, causing Hermione scream a little will she hold her arm while a nasty cut appear.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione, noticing that she was bloke and couldn't get away and nobody could hear her scream.

"Trying to send a message" said Lavender, doing a binding spell which causes Hermione to stick to the wall with her hands and legs thigh up in the wall.

"What are you talking about, what message?" said Hermione trying to free herself from the spell but Hermione knew that the more you try the tighter will get so she just calm down and pray that Lavender wouldn't do anything to her.

"To stay away from my man Ron weasley" said Lavender walking closer to her. "I see the way you look at him and the way you're always goofing around".

"Lavender, where just friend, im not trying to take Ron away from you, I promise" said Hermione in a small voice working to convinced Lavender and maybe that way this will be over soon.

"You really must think im really stupid, I know you wouldn't do anything with Ron, but I can tell he likes you also so the more friendly you are with him the more he's going to like you, he doesn't now better so just back off" said Lavender raising her voice a little.

"So what you expect me to do, we have been friends since 11 , since our first year in Howgarts" said Hermione getting angry at her stupidity.

"I really could care lest how your going to do it, I just know that if you don't do it, some people beside you are going to get hurt, you don't want it to be Ron o Harry, do you? Said Lavender grabbing her injure arm.

"You wouldn't dare" said Hermione raising her head to look Lavender straight in the eyes to see if she was lying.

"Do you really want to find out? You forgetting that my father is Ron fathers boss in the Minister of Magic, so just one word and he'll be gone, then his family would starve Ron would have to leave school until the big brave and caring girlfriend Lavender Brown come to his and his family rescue, or I can just make his a Harry live miserable and trust me I can, either way I win and you will leave alone with no friends, so why don't you save some pain and cut it right now." Said Lavender walking around while explaining her plan!

"You're absolutely mad, what are you going to do if I say no? You cant leave me here for ever, Ron and Harry are going to find out sooner or later and then it'll be over for you and your stupid plan" said Hermione getting tired of standing with her legs and arms thigh up.

"Probably, but lets see Hermione, who you think Ron is going to believe his girlfriend or the girl that has being lying to his face" said Lavender sitting in front of hermione mimicking a thinking expression in her face.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione getting a little worried.

"Your relationship with Krum" said Lavender whit a smile

"I don't have a relationship with Krum" Said Hermione raising her voice a little.

"Of course you do dozens of letter all to him" said Lavender holding a couple of letters. "See, his your lover".

Not believing what she was hearing, she starting to get angry "I can't believe you, how could you do that, Ron is going to notice that's not my hand write" said Hermione.

"Of course he is, is call Magic for a reason Hermione, don't play dumb" said Lavender holding the letters in front of hermione. Just then Lavender lost the concentration in her binding spell and one of hermione went free, hermione taking the opportunity slap Lavender across the face.

"Owwww, you bitch, wait till Ron hears about his" said Lavender running down the hallway leaving Hermione glued to the wall.

"Wait, don't leave me here" said Hermione, crying and trying to get herself free of the spell.

Just when she lost hope and realize that by know Lavender had tell a lie to Ron and that she was stuck in the wall somebody or something cut her loose, causing her to fall with the knees to the floor while rubbing her wrist and her ankles. "Thank you, who ever is there" said Hermione getting up her feet and running to the common room to tell Harry and Ron what happen.

When she walk in the common room everything was silence, and looking at her. Hermione notice that Lavender was in the couch crying while Ron try to comfort her while Harry just stand there looking between Hermione and Ron and Ginny sitting in a chair rolling her eyes, with nobody but them in the room.

"Ron…" said Hermione very slowly. Ron didn't even flinch and just keep rubbing Lavenders back and making hush noises. "Ron, please..." said Hermione getting closer to them.

"How could you Hermione?" said Ron looking at her with the angriest expression she has ever seen.

"How could I what" said Hermione looking surprise between Harry and Ron.

"Slap Lavender, I mean I know you didn't like her but there's no reason to get that far" said Ron standing up in front of Lavender.

"Ron, you gave to believe me, she ask for it, you should hear the thing she said about you and me and Harry an Ginny" said Hermione raising her hand out in a pleading way

"Yeah, she already told me what happened, I also know she was just trying to protect me from you, I thought you where my friend, our friend" said Ron pointing out to Harry and Him. "You shouldn't have lie just because we didn't like him, and no one there we didn't, you're not the person I thought you were"

"Wait, what exactly did she said?" ask Hermione to Ron and Harry and Ginny looking despaired between them

"Hermione, she told us she saw you going to the Room of requirement with a lot of boxes so she went to help you when you told her to go away and slap her" said Harry looking at Hermione in a very sorry way.

"And lets see Ron why while slap her for trying to help me?" said Hermione getting more angry.

"To hide Krum letters" said Lavender in a crying voice making Ron turn her back to hermione and look at Lavender. "Im sorry really, I didn't know you want it to keep a secret about you two and your plans, I was just trying to help" said Lavender getting more emotional and letting more tears fall. "I thought that maybe that way you will finally like me and we could be friends, I know that's all that Ron wanted".

"That's a bloody lie" scream Ginny getting up from her seats and throwing her hand in the air. "Ginny stay out if this, please" said Harry looking at Ginny.

"that's a lie Ron, you have to believe me Krum and I are just friend, I don't have any plan with him" said Hermione reaching Ron hands, when he let go stand up and went to the table and hand her a letter.

"So what this?" ask Ron with a hurt expression in his eyes, Hermione took the letter and began reading.

"_Dear Krum, _

_I know we talk about me moving with by the end of this year but I don't think that possible, I have to help Harry in his mission to kill Lord Voldermort, oh god im so scares sometimes I wish that I wasn't his friends, or a which, just a normal girl going to a normal school I know he's been through a lot, but sometimes I cant help, im just scared to die and not been able to enjoy my life with you and he's going to be guilty if that happens._

_And then there's Ron, I know he's been a god friend to me, but I can believe I like him, where suppose to be friends, nothing more, nothing less, sometimes I really hate the way he try to play with me and to imagine that I will be with him for the rest of the year, please help me. I know your going to say I have a choice but if put this mask of the perfecto and brave Hermione Granger that I have to keep on so I can get what I want from this life. _

_Im really sorry my love, please wait for me, _

_Forever yours_

_Hermione G. "_

"this is a lie, stop lying" scream Hermione, throwing herself at Lavender who still was sitting in the couch, causing Lavender to scream more and Ron and Harry trying to grab Hermione from hitting her again.

"Stop it" scream Harry holding Hermione in his arms and trying to controller her.

"All I know is that you the liar, you didn't have to do any of it, you're just a Know-it-all, who thinks she can play with people fillings, how you dare call Lavender a liar when she was just trying to protect me from you all this time, im tires of your trying to change me, always thinking your better than me, telling me what to do, I don't need you, you can go to hell for all I care"

"All this time you were just trying to get me to break up with Lavender, when she's been the only one honest to me, I couldn't believe I have the nerve to call you my friend, I would have giving my life to protect you Hermione and this is how you treat me"

"Ron, come on you can't be that stupid" said Hermione grabbing Ron by the shoulders and trying to make some common sense. "You know me, me Hermione Granger, the one that has been here all this time, with you" said Hermione getting tears in her eyes.

Shaking her grip and turning her back Ron said "All I know I don't want to see you anymore, your not my friend, your not the girl I thought you were, you could just leave when you want it, and I might be stupid but im never going to be a coward and a mud blood, that needs to be perfect to prove herself and everybody that's she's worth something"

When Hermione here the M word she just stud there with tears forming in her eyes, the love of her live, one of the persons she would dye for just stab her in the heart and have no remorse pulling out of her, sucking the reason she had to live.

"Ron, are you mad…." Said Ginny when hermione cut her an said "Leave him Ginny, now I know what he really thinks of me", in a choke voice causing Ron to turn around an look at Hermione, regretting what just said, the sight cause his heart to broke, for the first time Hermione look defeated, with no more energy left to fight him.

"No Hermione, he doesn't think that's, he just saying it because he's angry" said Harry trying to fix what just happen.

"Stop it Harry, he's right im just a mud blood trying to prove myself and everybody "she said looking straight to Ron eyes. "Im sorry for all the problem I cause, I promise that from now one you wouldn't even know if I exist so you just can forget about me".

"Hermione…." Said Ron walking a little bit closer to her. "No, its okay Ron really somebody had to tell me the truth, so no more Hermione Know-it-all, no more Hermione telling you to choice between me and your girlfriend, No more Hermione." She said and start walking to the double doors that lead to the Gryffindor garden and walking out.

"Thank you so much honey for sticking up to me" said Lavender getting up and hugging Ron, while he looked at Harry with a pain expression and Harry looking at him so disappointed of just happen and what he just said, grabbing Ginny by the hand he start to walk out of the common room.

Just then Ginny turn around and said "You never deserved her" with tears in her eyes while she walk out.

You would guest she was crying, but she just was sitting in the grass looking at the night sky numb to the pain, she knew sooner or later it would came but she prefer later, right that moment she heard a pop sound and turn around to find Death eaters walking her way, she was stiff, she didn't dare to move when she came to her senses a death eater grab her arm and pull her up.

"Hello Mud blood, nice to see you again" said Greyback looking at her in a very sick way.


	5. Realization

Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter it's a little bit shorter but trust me if would be worth it by the end, anyway remember to COMENT and REVIEW.

**CHAPTER 5: ****REALIZATION**

She thought about screaming, making a run for it, but the she thought that if she did that the people in the Gryffindor tower would hear her and come running to her help which will cause more people to get hurt, like Neville or Harry or Ginny and maybe even Ron.

"Who you get in?" was the first words that came from her mouth, surprisingly really calm and tender most like a whisper. In that moment, Bellatrix came walking to her and grabbing her face while Greyback hold her arms in her back.

"We study here, we now more about Hogwarts than you ever will" said Bellatrix slapping her across the face causing her to fall to the ground holding her cheek, to the surprise of Bellatrix an everybody she didn't scream nor move to defend herself.

"What you want?" said Hermione from the ground looking at the death eaters that surround her, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of being afraid, of let them now that she was vulnerable and that could anything they want, not as long as she lives, she pray that inside the common room people where getting ready for bed, in that moment her plan was to get them distracted long enough so everybody could go to the dorms and go to sleep, she knew the minute someone when upstairs nobody that wasn't a Gryffindor or a Student could go up.

"Where looking for your friend" said Greyback grabbing her by the hair forcing her to stand up and looking at Peter Pettigrew straight in the face, she could tell he was getting nervous about being there, he was the weak link, in that moment she felt hope to her situation.

"You cant get to Harry, Dumbledore keeps him well protect, so you might just surrender your self's before you get kill" said Hermione challenging them, truth be told she was scared but not for her, she always knew that if its came between choosing between her life and the people she cared about, she wouldn't doubt, not now, not ever.

She was lying of course, this was a surprise attack that nobody not even Harry himself see it coming, but there she was trying like always, to fight for her and the people she loved with regretting it, but most like welcoming whatever lay ahead.

"No you little bitch, the Weasley boy, Harry Potter's best friends" said Bellatrix walking around Hermione, making sure nobody was around, or could hear them, un like the others Bellatrix was always on top of things, that way she was the Dark Lords confident, a position she fight for and loved.

Hermione heart drop, the look in her face change drastically which to Greyback and Bellatrix to laugh, "Looks like we just hit a nerve, didn't we? Said Bellatrix, while Greyback touch her shoulders very gently making her feel like a toy, like she was about to be used.

"Can we just get this over with, Greyback put a binding curse on her so we can go and get the boy" said Pettigrew grabbing Hermione so Greyback can do the spell.

"Wait, you can't" said Hermione, trying to think a plan so they wouldn't get to Ron, she was the smartest witch in her year, she could do it, she could protect him even if he didn't want her to.

"And why not?" said Bellatrix looking at her with a curios look in her face, she also knew that Hermione was one of the smartest which in the century after her, she have to give it to her, she came very far from her birth to be name one of the smartest witch just like her, Bellatrix could relate to her but that was a fact that she keep to herself.

"Because, his inside the common room, you will wake everybody up, and probably dye or worst send back to Azkaban" said Hermione getting scared by the fact that this people were determinant to follow through their plan no matter the cost.

"Do we really look that stupid to you child, we thought of everything and were not afraid of a couple of last year students who think they can handle us" said Pettigrew.

"You should take me instead, I'm already here" said Hermione begging to look desperate, not think about the consequences, the only thing that matter at that time was to keep him save.

"Oh please Bellatrix, I could have more fun with her than with that boy" said Greyback touching Hermione arms and pulling her close were she could feel his stinking breath in her face, she push him and try to pull away from him which only cause him to grab her by the arms and spins her around with her arms in her back, "Were going to have so much fun" whispering in her ear while sliding his hand over the curve of her hips.

"No, we came from the boy and were going to leave with him" said Bellatrix getting tired of Greyback and his foolish games, "Leave the mud blood her, that way she can tell her friend what happen to him".

Just then an idea struck Hermione like a slap in the face "His a pure blood, he has most of his family in here and his father works in the Ministry, the minute somebody notice his gone he will send hundreds of aurors to look for him, he will not stop till he find him" said Hermione looking straight at Bellatrix, she knew that she was the leader of the group.

"Big deal, they won't find him till we want them to" said Bellatrix playing with Hermione wands in her hands, trying to absorbed her energy.

"If you're looking for information, you're not going to get it with him, he hasn't been friend with Harry for the last couple of week, besides his a stupid as you can get, he doesn't know anything, Harrys being trying to keep him out of it" Said Hermione while she look at the doors that get to the common room.

"Really, is that so? who do we know you're telling the truth or just trying to save your friend" said Bellatrix walking very dangerous tours Hermione preparing her wand to cast a spell.

"You said yourself, I'm a know it all and I'm the brightest which of my age, I know more about everything that anybody" said Hermione, trying to free her hands that were starting to hurt from the tight grip Greyback put on her.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, let take the girl and go, we have her, she clearly know more about Harry and his plan, we don't know what type of information she can give us, and she's more fragile and more manageable" said Pettigrew grabbing Hermione and making her walk tours the dark forest.

"Wait Pettigrew, something is not right, there's something she's not telling us, she's making it to easy" said Bellatrix stopping in front of Hermione a Pettigrew.

"It's not about making it easier for you, is that if I put a fight you probably kill me, I'm more useful a live for my friends and for you, besides I'm a mud blood, nobody would care if I'm gone, nobody would notice it that fast and when the time comes I just can send a letter to Hogwarts telling some lie and problem resolve" said Hermione.

Bellatrix looked at Greyback and nod, "Fine will take her, but if the Dark Lord it's not happy with this, your head will be cut off Pettigrew that I can assure you, understand?" said Bellatrix.

'Yeah, yeah, now come on, I want to get out of here" said Pettigrew walking deeper and deeper tours the dark Forrest grabbing Hermione by the arm.

She didn't know what would become of her, but for some strange reason she felt safe and at peace knowing that her friend would leave another day, that they were oblivious of what was going on which she thanks at a starting point, she knew that if the know about the situation they would try to save her and only got hurt or kill in the process.

But the more she walk the more scared she became, what if nobody notice her absent, what if her so call friends didn't care, she was walking straight to her death, to the monster lair, that moment her life flash before her eyes and know she was desperate to get away from this people, she was scared that the last word she spoke where mean and un true from what she really felt, she was sad that the fact that her whole life she spend it on books, not on the people she love.

The different decision she would make if she knew that this was the day her life end it, but know was not the time to think like that, but to survive from whatever hell they were taking her to. Suddenly they came to a stop and Hermione feel the uneasy feeling in her stomach like being pulled inside out.

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**


	6. Be strong

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter writing a while ago and just could post it, I Hope you like it, remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**.

"**BE STRONG"**

"**Shhh, Lavender it's okay, it's over now"** said Ron with pain in his heart.

"**Thank you so much my won won, I know you love her I just can believe she would be this mean and horrible to you"** said Lavender cuddling more to Ron.

"**Yeah, that was a surprise"** said Ron, like a whisper, he knew her, he knew she would never done something like that, I mean this is Hermione were talking about, she never lie except when she's trying to help me or harry, why she would do something like that, there must be something wrong, I mean it wouldn't be the first time she covert something up to saves us.

"**What are you think about?"** said Lavender trying to get his attention back. **"Just wondering, did you see more letters besides this one?"** said Ron looking her in the eye to see if she was telling the truth or jus a big fat lie.

"**Yeah, there was this big box full of them"** said Lavender trying to be as convince as she could, **"Why? You want to read them?"** said Lavender.

"**No of course not"** said Ron, he really want to but he knew that if any of the letters were like the one he just read it would break his heart, what else his best friend and mortal enemy talked about, surely the talked about the war, and about Harry and about him, this were lover letters for god sake, what kind of dirty and secret information this two people share, if their relationship was anything like his then it would be kind of racy and in that moment he just couldn't imagine Hermione like that, with another bloke that wasn't him. Anger began building if his stomach, he just want it to be left alone to organize his mind.

"**Are you okay?"** question Lavender grabbing his face in her hand and turning him to face her.

"**I'm fines, I Just want to be alone for a couple of minutes"** said Ron pulling her hand out of his face and looking to the fire.

"**I see, if that what you want then fine, I figure it must a hard day, but try to see the positive in this situation"** said Lavender getting up from the couch and fixing her uniform.

"**Which is?"** said Ron looking up at her, while she turn around se came down a little bit to be with his eye level looking him straight in the eye **"Where finally going to be together"** said Lavender giving him a full kiss on the lips "Without that nose mud blood in the way".

Ron grabs her hands a bit too hard **"Don't call her like that" **said Ron standing up hovering Lavender **"Why not? You said to yourself"** taking her hands out of Ron thigh hold.

"**I know"** said Ron sitting again in the couch.

"**Well I'm going to bed, note won won"** said Lavender walking out of the common room to the stairs

Just as he didn't see her anymore, he collapse in the couch with tears forming in his eyes, "how could things got so bad so fast, this were the last few days they got before the war began, why would she do something like that, I Loved her and care for her, she didn't have to lie" thought Ron, he couldn't take it anymore, he was and for what she did, he knew he gone too far with the thing he said to her.

How could be so mean to her, she had the right to be happy with whoever she want it even if it was not him, he realize he wasn't angry at her, he was just sad that it wasn't him she was writing love letter, he let his jealousy cause so much damage and know he lost her as a friend. **"But I rather be her friend than nothing at all" **said Ron.

"**You don't even deserved to say her name, she's to god for you, always was and always will be"** said the little voice inside Ron's head. **"I know, but I have to make it right"** said Ron.

"**So now your regretting everything, well sorry to break it to you, it's too late, your just a stupid git who just broke the heart of a innocent girl who has done nothing more than help you and be there when you need the most" **said the tiny voice.

"**Shut up, shut up"** said Ron standing abruptly and throwing a bunch of books into the wall. **"Are you happy now?" **said the voice. **"No, I'm not going to be happy without Hermione"** said Ron in a choke voice, collapsing against the wall and sliding down letting tear fall silently.

…

"**Dick Head"** said Ginny throwing her hand up in the air.

"**Ginny calm down, you're getting to work up"** said Harry sitting in the cold cement floor in the room of requirement.

"**How can you say that, didn't you see what I did"** said Ginny walking towards him and sitting next to him

"**I saw everything just like you, but I also know that right now they both need us and getting piss off won't help at all"** said Harry taking Ginny's hand in his own and putting them in his lap.

"**I can believe I'm even related to that stupid git" **said Ginny putting her head in Harry's shoulder.

"**don't say that, he may be a little thick, but he means well, he just let his jealousy get the best of him, maybe this way he'll realize what he really feels for her"** said Harry putting his arm around her and stroke her back gently.

"**That's what I'm scared about, that he just realizes he loves her and it would be too late for them"** said Ginny raising her head and looking in the most beautiful green eyes the world had.

"**Don't worry, we won't let that happened, even if it means locking them up in a room and force them to talk"** said Harry putting a bit of her hair in the back of her ear.

"**I wish they could just stop being so stubborn and realize how good is to have somebody to hold and talk to"** said Ginny grabbing Harry by the side and giving him bone crushing hug.

"**Don't worry everything is going to be find, they work it out, and then they'll know were together before Christmas, I promise"** said Harry returning the hug and giving her a kiss in the head.

"**I really hope your right"** said Ginny cuddling up to Harry.

….

Just as the feeling fade away Hermione felt someone grab her arm and direct her towards this giant gates that were obviously monitored by Death eaters. **"Where are we?"** question Hermione trying to look around to see if she could recognize something that will help her in some way.

"**Shut up, you filthy mud blood **"said Bellatrix turning around and slapping her right across the face, turning around again saying a spell that she didn't recognize the gates open up. Just as she was walking by them she notices the big M in the center, she immediately knew where she was Malfoys Manner.

"**So what do we have here"** said a Death eaters close to the entrance door walking straight to Hermione to have a better look, grabbing her neck forcing her to look up **"Very nice Greyback, she looks like a fun time".**

"**Leave her alone, she's not your to play with" **said Bellatrix **"****Pettigrew take her inside"** order Bellatrix, with and irritation look across her face.

Pettigrew walk fast and grab her hands, she thought she had an opportunity considering he didn't look that well, just as Greyback pass Hermione to him, she hit him in the face and start running towards the gates that were closing.

"Ahhhh, you stupid cow, Greyback catch her would you" **said Bellatrix.** "My pleasure" **said Greyback taking a few steps towards Hermione raising her wand and point it directly to her** "Diffindo" said Greyback; causing blue flames come out from his wand. She thought she was so close, she had the hope they would be to stupid and send Pettigrew after her, if her plan works she had the small chance to get out, just as she was 50 feet away from the gate something catch her and a lot pain invade her body, she felt forward and start crying, she touch her back and look at her hand that was now cover in blood, her blood, she look back and saw Greyback walking towards her, she try to stand up but couldn't, so she start crawling towards the gate that was still closing on her crying and knowing that her only chance was lost. By the time the pain was too much an she couldn't keep moving Greyback catch up to her and turn her around looking face up causing her to cry in pain by the new contact between her newly cut flesh wound and the dirty ground.

** "See what happens to bad girls"** said Greyback grabbing both her arms and getting her up **"Where going to have so much fun, you'll see"** stroking her face cleaning her tears while Hermione try to get out of his grip.

**"Greyback, stop messing around an take her inside the house, you know where to put her, I have to take care some business before the Dark Lord arrives"** said Bellatrix walking inside the house. He was pulling her towards her death, she knew the minute she step inside there was no way out, only god knows what they would do to her, the closer they got the more aggressive she became, she start kicking and hitting Greyback trying to let go, she knew she wasn't accomplish much but it was worth a shot.

**"Stop with this nonsense"** said Greyback pulling her so she was facing him **"No, I'll never stop, not now not ever"** scream Hermione with tears in her face from the pain in her back and for the result of her future **"Good, I like a girl that struggles"** said Greyback approaching his face towards Hermione causing her to shrink.

Putting her in his shoulder caring her inside the house Hermione could only see when the front door close behind her and right that moment she knew she was all alone an if she want to survive she would have to play by their rules, an she knew she was smarter than most of them, she just have to be strong let the time pass, and Harry and Ron would know something's wrong and came looking for her.

**"Be strong Hermione, Just be strong"** said to herself as she was dump in what looks like a cell, causing the pain in her back to intensify and making her pass out cold.


	7. The worst its yet to come

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter writing a while ago and just could post it, I Hope you like it, remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**.

The sun shoot right in his eye, making him approach the awareness that he was against a hard concrete floor, somewhere in the castle and that something or someone has press against him generating a lovely heat compare to cold of the room.

When he realize he couldn't get back to sleep he open his eyes to see that he was in the room of requirement and it was Ginny the one that was press against him creating the heat, he stare at her not wanting to wake her up, she look so happy, so safe, he want it to keep that way since the first day he realize he cared for her, and that no matter how hard he tried to not giving to it, to fight the loved he felt for her it only grow stronger.

**"Ginny, honey, its time to wake up"** said Harry in her ear trying to wake her up without giving her a scare, which only cause Ginny to hug Harry a little bit tighter and put her head in the bottom of his neck, **"Five more minutes"** said Ginny in her sleep.

Harry gave a light chuckle **"I loved to, but the sun just rise so that means we have to get ready for school"** said Harry while gently stroking her back in circle movements,** "I don't care about school anyway"** said Ginny fully aware of where she was and with who in the present moment.

**"I know you don't, but I care about your education, and the fact that your older brother is my best mate and room mate so he probably going to start asking where are we"** said Harry pushing bright red hair out of her face and pressing his warm hand in her cheek.

**"Boy do you know how to ruined a good moment"** said Ginny opening her eyes and looking Harry in the eye, causing blue to meet green and in that moment he just couldn't resist and just kiss her with all the passion he felt since the beginning forgetting the world or the fact that he didn't know when something like this would happen again.

After a while it was Ginny how broke the kiss **"That's much better"** said her while smirking at her beautiful boyfriend. **"Come on before somebody start looking for us"** said Harry standing up gabbing her arms and yanking her up.

**'I'm so hating you right now"** said Ginny while Harry grab her hand and pull her out of the room before peaking to see if anybody was coming.

**"I know but you'll love me later"** said Harry walking with Ginny through the silent hallways of Hogwarts. **"Yeah, don't count on that buddy"** said Ginny walking beside Harry looking through the windows and the scenery of it all and thinking that this is exactly where she should be, beside him.

...

**"What have I done?"** thought Malfoy why his head between his hands messing his hair and trying to be strong, **"We had hope, it was small but at least it was something, he's going to be devastated when he finds out, and Ginny and his family, and poor Hermione, oh my god, What have I done"** keep thinking Draco hidden in the prefects bathroom.

He couldn't take anymore, he just destroy a innocent live and all the people related to him, Draco got up and when to the sink looking his face, it was a face of a man consume by fear, by anger, by regret, his baggy eyes give away the fact that he hadn't sleep in a couple of days.

He knew the minute he went down to breakfast that he would have to face Hermione and Harry looking for Ron, that the famous trio would no longer exist, and he couldn't face that, the fact that he was the cause of the rise and win of Lord Voldermort in the Magic World.

**"Draco, there you are men, we've been looking for you"** said Pansy entering the Prefects Bathroom walking straight to him, **"you Oki?"** said Pansy grabbing Draco's shoulders and spinning him around.

**"Yeah im fine, I just didn't sleep well last night"** said Draco looking to the floor trying to covert his blood shoot eyes from crying so much.

**"Know that feeling, come on pull yourself together and let get some breakfast you'll feel better after"** said Pansy fixing his tie and jumper.

**"Yeah, you go ahead im just going to finish here and go"** said Draco still looking to the floor while Pansy fuzz over him.

**"Okay"** said Pansy pulling his face up and giving him a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

After she walk out of the bathroom, he turn around and just collapse punching the mirror above the sink causing to smash and for his knuckles to open and start bleeding and in that moment he realize that it felt good and that he need to do something anything that he can't to make sure he survive this and that Harry Potter and his friends, at least the friends he has left survive too, that was a promise he make right there and that for once he would men up and stand for what he believe no matter the consequence,

So he straight his shirt, put his robe on and went to the main room and face whatever was waiting for him, as he walk he pray that somehow there plan didn't work, that Ron wasn't a stupid as he thought, that maybe just maybe he got away, so he wash his face with a little hope that everything would work out, and walk out of the room tours the main room.

...

The sound of people talking and walking its what wake him up,** "Oy could you shut up, people are trying to sleep"** scream Ron to a bunch of first year walking and at the angry sound coming from his mouth make them shut up and exit the room without another sound.

He collapse on the couch realizing the massive headache that was starting to form, he made a ground and holding his head while he sit up in the couch in front of the fire which already was out from last night.

**"Ron, what are you doing here?"** ask Neville how happen to notice him just as he was coming down from the boys dorm

**"I felt asleep in the couch Neville, what time is it?"** ask Ron squinting his eyes tours the bright light coming from the window.

**"its 7:30, you better change or your going to be late for breakfast"** said Neville walking outside the door, **"Wait Neville, have you seen Harry"** ask Ron.

**"No, I think he didn't come back to sleep last night"** scream Neville.

**"Shit, he was probably all night trying to console Hermione"** thought Ron while he sat back down in the couch **"I'm a horrible person no I'm a git a big stupid fat git that only knows how to hurt the people he loves"** said Ron getting up from the couch and walking tours the star.

Just as he was starting to walk the stairs he met with Padma, **"Hey Ron, Lavender it's still getting ready, you know how she is"** said Padma walking pass Ron

**"And Hermione?"** ask Ron out of the blue without realizing what he said.

**"Don't know, she didn't come back to sleep yesterday, by the way Ron, Lavender told me what happen last night and I just want to say I'm sorry things got this bad, I know how much you care for her"** said Padma from the bottom of the stairs playing with her fingers like she was nervous.

**"Yeah I know, but Lavender is going to be alright"** said Ron with his hands in his pockets.

**"I wasn't talking about Lavender"** said Padma with a knowing smile across her face, she simple turn around and walk tours the common room.

...

The drop keep hitting the cement floor making it the only sound that she hear since last night, when she woke up from the black out, she try to move but realize that because of the big wound she had in her back found it impossible, the minute she woke up she try to find something or someone could help her.

She saw she was in some kind of cell, there was a big giant wood door in the end with fire lanterns in each side, there was some kind of intent of a bed in one corner and a bold next to it, she put the bold under the crack causing the water to leak, she realize she was thirsty after half an hour she crawl tour the bold and drink the small amount she could collect and use the other half to try to clean her wound that was impossible since she couldn't see her back.

Just when she decide to crawl to the far wall of her cell, she heard a noise **"Hello, Is somebody there?**" ask Hermione crawling tours the bars of her cell trying to see if she could tell o notice something out of the ordinary.

But she couldn't so she thought that maybe it was her imagination playing tricks to her, so she went back to corner "do they know that Im not there, this somebody see something, if they were inside the school somebody must help them pull this off, but who?" thought Hermione since the time she wake up.

**"It must be from Slytherin, I mean I know they don't like us but come to help the death eaters is a bit too much for students, but then again we are students and were in the middle of the storm, if this is just the begging then Ron and Harry are in great danger, Oh my god, I have to do something, I have to let them know"** said Hermione.

But the minute she knew she had to warn them she knew that it was going to be impossible since she was there and they were at the school "Come on Hermione you're a smart girl, you just need to relax, get heal and come out with a plan, get some rest and think" said Hermione in a whisper to herself

But no matter how much she try she couldn't calm down, she was scare not just for her, but for all the people she knew and love, if something happens to her and she doesn't come out of this alive, it will kill them, her parents would blame Harry, and Harry would take the guilt of her misfortune, he would punish himself because of her, and Ron, poor Ron if he really care for her like she thought he did this would kill him, she hated the fact that the last words she told him where full with anger and resentment tours him and what he became because of that stupid girl.

So she crawl to the make bed of hay and try to sleep while silent tears came falling down her face and with that she felt asleep, driving into something else that could help her survive what's to come.

...

What Hermione didn't know was there was somebody watching her from the dark of the room, the more he watch her the more angry he got and more plans came to mind of what to do to her, he left the room the same way he came in, he disappear from thin air and appear in the main room in Malfoy manner.

**"My Lord, what a surprise to find you here so soon"** asks Lucius walking back tours the door

**"Call Bellatrix and Greyback now"** said Lord Voldermort in a very scary angry whisper to Malfoy

**"Right Away Sir"** said Lucius walking out the door while Voldermort sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

**"My lord, I'm so happy you came, I have a surprise for you"** said Bellatrix rushing to the room and kneeling in front of him

**"Good, then would you care to explain how come there's a girl in the cell that was destine to the Weasley boy"** said Voldermort getting closer to Bellatrix and hovering above her.

**"We thought she was the best choice My lord"** said Greyback from behind Bellatrix standing in the middle, while Malfoy and his wife stand in the corner watching the scene.

**"You thought? JA JA JA JA JA"** laugh Lord Voldermort **"You don't think animal, I do, you had a simple instruction and that was to bring me the Weasley boy, Was that so difficult?"** ask Lord Voldermort walking closer to Greyback

**"My lord"** said Bellatrix bringing his attention tours her **"The boy is a pure blood wizard and not to mention all of his brothers study with him, they immediately would notice his absence and tell that old men Dumbledore and his father works at the Ministry which mean he has very loyal friends and would send numerous Auror to search for him, which wouldn't give us enough time to seek the information we need"**

**"Wow Bellatrix how knew that inside that little ugly head of yours was such a brilliant mind"** said Voldermort walking tour his seat **"Start the plan and send the letter"** said Voldermort to Greyback

**"As you wish My Lord"** and with that Greyback start walking tour the cell in which Hermione laid to begin the plan.

...

The sound of doors opening and footstep getting closer wake Hermione up, she went close to the bars to see who was coming but only got scared when she saw it was Greyback and that he was all alone.

**"Hey little Love"** said Greyback kneeling in front of Hermione from outside the cell

**"I'm not your love"** said Hermione backing away from the bars

**"Not now but don't worry when Voldermort is finish with you you're going to be begging me to be"** said Greyback opening Hermione's cell

**"I rather die"** said Hermione

**"I'm sure that could be arrange"** said Greyback pulling a chair and putting it in the middle of the room, then he grab Hermione's arms and sat her down

**"Now, where are going to write a little letter to your House Professor, okay?"** Said Greyback conjuring another chair in front of Hermione** "This is what you're going to say and for your sake it better be convincing, understood?**

**"What if I don't want to?"** ask Hermione in a very calm voice

"**I figure you would say that and that some actions must take care in that case"** said Greyback standing up hovering Hermione

**"Which are?"** ask Hermione, scared of what he was going to do

**"This"** said Greyback slapping Hermione straight in the face causing her to fall of the chair and into the cold concrete of her cell, she then rise her head while touching her cheek and spit out a little bit of blood that coming from her lip, she could taste the blood in her mouth, the throbbing in the side of her head and her cheek and the fact that it hurt like hell

Greyback grab her arms and sat her back down in the chair again **"Now, you ready to write that letter?"** said Greyback sitting in front of her again, Hermione only look up to him and spit in his face **"No"** said Hermione.

Greyback look at her and using a finger wipe up the little bit of her blood from his cheek and suck it very slowly **"Hmm, sweet"** said Greyback before pushing Hermione back causing her to fell backwards with her chair when she try to get away Greyback stud on her side and kick her in one of her legs causing her to scream and groan in pain

**"Im sure going to love coming here"** said Greyback kneeling beside her and pushing her hair out of her face **"you sure you dont want to write that letter? We can do this all day long"** said Greyback standing up and sitting in his chair

Hermione figure that the more she fight against him and against them the more she would get hurt and the worst were her chances of surviving and coming out of this alive, so wiping her face she stand up limping a little bit and wincing from the pain she pick up her chair and sat down in front of him.

**"That's more like it, now here is what you have to say and remember be convincing"** said Greyback point his wand to her face, so Hermione took a deep breath and said

_"Professor McGonagall_

_I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid that I won't be attending classes today, I had a little problem last night and feel indispose to attend, I must implore you not to worry I already check with Madam Pomfrey and she advise to rest for the remaining of the day_

_Thank you_

_Hermione Granger"_

**"Thank you Love"** said Greyback standing up and walking out of her cell **"Until we meet again"** he said while walking out of the room

The minute he left Hermione collapse and start crying in silence sitting in her chair, she realize she was underestimated the whole situation, they were going to send a letter so nobody would start asking about her, if this just was the beginning she wouldn't survive this, the battle was lost before even start it "No Hermione you can think like that, you promise you will fight and that's exactly what are you going to do"

She stand up pull the chair to a corner of the room and laid down in her make bed of hay checking her leg, rising her jeans she saw a really big black bruise was starting to form in her calf she cry harder when she saw it, she laid back down and try sleeping while silent tears falling from her face.

**"Lord Voldermort"** said Greyback "I have the letter you request"

**"Send it to Draco, with this"** said Lord Voldermort giving him a another letter

**"Right away"** said Greyback leaving the room

...

He was desperate to know, they weren't in breakfast this morning, he try waiting for them but he was going to be late for class, so he decide that he would see them in class this morning with McGonagall, he keep tapping his fingers against the desk and touching his hair or tie

**"Draco are you okay? You look a little bit nervous"** said Pansy looking at Draco

**"What? Yeah I'm fine"** said Draco lying back in his chair

Just then the sound of the door opening up froze Draco in his seat and the sight of Ron and Harry walking into the classroom destroys Draco in his own seat, he keep looking at them while they sit down

**"Uff were lucky mate, McGonagall hasn't start"** said Ron sitting in his seat taking his book out

Harry turn around and saw Neville seat was empty, where Hermione was supposed to be **"Hey Neville, where's Hermione?"** ask Harry

**"Don't know, she wasn't in breakfast this morning either"** said Neville writing something down in his book

**"That's weird"** said Harry turning around and looking at Ron

While Ron listing the conversation his heart sank a little bit lower, he want it to cry, to yell, to get up, leave the class and look for her and apologize no matter how many time she ask for it or do anything she ask from him

What Ron didn't know that across the room Draco just died he didn't know what to do, he want it to run up to them and tell them everything but he knew that the minute he did something like that his family was at risk and his friends, his eyes start it to fill, he want it to yell to do something

They got her, the only reason he pick Weasley was to try to save her from the torturous way of Greyback and Voldermort, he had seen what they done to another muggle girl and it make him sick.

**"Good Morning class, please open your book in page 344"** said McGonagall

Just then another student came in **"Excuse me Professor, Hermione Granger ask me to deliver this to you"** said the Slytherin student

**"Yeah Miss Strafford come in"** said McGonagall taking the letter from the student and reading it** "You may go Miss Strafford and thank you"**

**"No problem"** said Miss Strafford before walking out of the room she walk to Draco and give him a letter **"An this is for you, from your father"** said Miss Strafford a five year Slytherin, she wink at him and walk out

Draco open the letter an start reading it, it say:

_"Dear Draco,_

_There's been a chance of plans, you may now that we have the Muggle born Granger, which probably work out for the best since she is smarter and a girl there for she would be more easy to break to our advance, there's also a spell by the end of this letter you must go to her room and place it, in case somebody comes knocking it will tip them off that she's in there resting._

_Thank you dear son, you've make you father very proud_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S: Im 'bysso iustus aliquantulus lassus, sentio non indigetis ut fatigo"_

The minute he finish his letter he heard harry voice across the room

**"Professor is everything okay with Hermione?**" ask Harry

**"Yeah Harry, she just feels a little bit indisposed she's going to take the rest of the day off"** said McGonagall before turning around to the board and start writing todays lesson

Harry and Ron just look at each other Harry didn't know what to say, in fact he did know what to say to Ron but he knew it wouldn't help; it only would make things worse between them

Draco couldn't take anymore and just walk out of the room running tours the bathroom once he got there he throw up, he want to crawl under a rock and die, he felt to the floor and star hitting the tiles and crying cursing the world

**"Stop Draco, you can do something remember, she's in your house, maybe you can help"** thought Draco trying to catch his breath

In that moment he make one of the hardest decision of his live, he would get Hermione Granger out of there alive, even if it meant putting his live at risk.

What Draco didn't notice was the fact that Harry was watching him the whole time and start wondering what was wrong with him...

**Authors Note: **Until next time, remember to R&R.


	8. A thousand Hammers

No matter what Harry just couldn't concentrate, **"Why was Draco so upset? Why a Slytherin girl gave a letter to McGonagall from Hermione? Is she alright? Something very weird is happening"** thought Harry the whole time. He keep looking to Ron to see if he knew something, he keep looking at the door to see if Hermione or Draco would burst through the door, he just kept waiting and waiting, and nothing happen, soon enough the bell rang, and Harry and Ron where getting ready to leave class

**"Harry, Ron can you stay please"** call McGonagall, point the front of her desk , they walk to the front and just stood there waiting, when professor McGonagall turn, she sat in her chair looking them straight in the eye, **"Well, are you going to tell me what happen to Miss Granger?"** ask McGonagall

Ron and Harry just look at each other, Ron open his mouth but didn't said anything, he was humiliated and embarrass by the way he treat Hermione, and he couldn't bring himself to say it. **"She just had a rough night Professor, you know how she is"** said Harry

**"That's why I'm asking, and I know the only reason she's ever skip class in all here years in Hogwarts it's because you two Mister Potter, so are you going to tell me"** Ask McGonagall looking straight at Ron, but he just kept looking to the floor, when neither Harry or Ron said anything

**"Well since neither of you are going to talk, your dismissed, but I hope your work it out, she's a very good girl, and you're lucky to have her"** said McGonagall again looking straight at Ron, forcing him to look at her **"You may go"** Said McGonagall waving her hand

They just walk out of the class in complete silence, neither one said anything, Harry was to afraid because he knew how stubborn Ron was and the fact that it never help in the situation, he just had to wait for them to work out there problems alone like always

….

While Harry and Ron where with McGonagall, and all the other students where changing from class to class Draco manage to enter the girls room of Gryffindor, using the elf's corridors, he enter Hermione's bedroom and figure out which one was her bed, he took the letter, open it and said the incantation a few times.

A white ghost came from the tip of his wand, exactly a twin from Hermione, they where exactly the same, the ghost just look at Draco, went to Hermione's bed, pull the covers and laid down like she was sick, Draco was so shock, it requires a lot of powerful magic to create something like that, exactly just like the person, so he decided to test it,

**"Hermione?"** he call, looking to see if there was any difference between the real one and this imposter** "Yes?"** said Hermione's look alike turn to see Draco, and he heard her, the same voice, the same eyes, the same messy hair and since the light where out you couldn't see the white almost transparent skin, when he didn't say anything , the ghost just turn around a pretend to be sleeping, so Draco walk and stood next to her bed looking at the ghost sleeping, he could believe it, the way her chest rise and fall, the way she was curl up in the bed, like she was real.

Draco stood there for about 20 minutes when he heard voices coming to the room, and realizing he had no time to go back to the elf's corridors, he hide down her bed, he saw Padma walk in to the room, just as Padma turn the light on, and the ghost yell **"Turn the lights off"** while covering his head from the light

**"Hermione are you okay?"** said Padma turning the light off and walking closer to Hermione's bed, **"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit sensible to the light"** said the ghost

**"Oh, do you want anything?"** ask Padma sitting in the border of the bed **"No I'm fine, I just have a massive headache, ill be fine, no need to worry"** said the ghost

**"Okay, see you in a little bit, and remember to yell if you need anything"** said Padma standing up from the bed, collecting a book and walking out of the room, when Draco was sure she walk out he came out and stand up

He was sick, but he knew it was perfect, he looked at the ghost, which smile at him and just turn around and went back to sleep, he couldn't be there anymore, so he went back to his room, he just want it to be alone, when he got to Slytherin common room he found Pansy sitting in a chair and he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, but just as he was going to take the stairs a plan struck him

**"Hey pansy,"** said Draco looking at Pansy from the first step of the stairs, **"Hey Draco, what's up?"** said Pansy looking up from her book, **"I was just wondering, when is the next visit weekend?"** ask Draco, **"Two weeks from now, why?"** said Pansy, **"just wondering, I'm thinking of going home for the weekend, thank you"** said Draco climbing the stairs as quick as possible before pansy said anything else

So he had two weeks to come up with a plan to rescue Hermione, but he was scare, "**Is she going to make it? Will they need her for that long? Should I tell Harry or Ron, or even Dumbledore?"** thought Draco, he knew that he was going to need help, but from how, all his friend where from Slytherin and all of them were Lord Voldemort supporters, but he had to week to think things through and he was going to save Hermione from her cruel fate

….

**"Bring her to me"** said Voldemort in a hush voice to Greyback, he just nod and went to get Hermione from her cell, when got there he saw her lying in the floor sleeping so peaceful and just stare at her for a little while, before opening her cell, and of course by the sound of the door opening Hermione woke up before Greyback could came any closer to her

**"Wake up princess, is show time"** said Greyback, grabbing her upper arms and dragging her out of the room, out of the basement, up the stairs to the huge living room of Malfoys Manor, Greyback drag her to the middle of the room and leave her there and went to stand by the side of the room very close to Voldemort

Hermione was scare, really scare. She was shaking, she kept looking at the floor, afraid to look up and see her surroundings, but she wasn't to show any fear and specially in front of those bastard

**"Hello Hermione Granger, I'm Tom Riddle, but as you probably know me I'm Lord Voldemort and you may call me Master"** said Voldemort standing up from his chair and walking tours Hermione, when he saw that she was looking to the ground and not at him

**"What is this? Are you afraid of looking at me?"** said Voldemort standing in front and hovering her, just the Hermione realize that if the was going to survive this, she couldn't show no fear, and specially no fear to dye anyways because she knew that by the end of it all that was going to happened so she look up straight to her eyes and said "**No, I'm not afraid of cowards"**

**"That's more like it, that way it will funnier to break you"** said Voldemort grabbing a piece of Hermione hair and putting it in the back of her ear **"Anyway, you know why you're here right?"** said Voldemort walking back to his chair

**"Yes, because your too afraid to stand against Harry all on your own"** said Hermione, folding her arms in front of her with a little bit of attitude **"JA JA JA JA"** laugh Voldemort **"No my child, because I want him to suffer when I kill him and the best way to do that its by knowing more about him you know his weaknesses"** said Voldemort caressing Nagini, his snake in the head, why a little smile playing in his face

Hermione couldn't help but to feel sick, not just by the way Voldemort was acting, but because she knew she was running out of time, she just had to keep him talking so the more he talk the less he was going to hurt her

**"I don't think that going to happen, Harry doesn't have weaknesses"** said Hermione, still with a little bit of attitude to Voldemort **"It's that so? Bellatrix?"** said Voldemort **"Come here"** waving his hand to get here to stand next to him, so she did, in that moment he whisper something to her ear, and Bellatrix turn around a looking at Hermione, she point her wand and said **"Crucio"**

Hermione felt to the floor, and felt something so strong course through her body, like she was going to die, she felt like somebody of something was crushing every bone in her body, like she was being punch by a 1000 hammers all at one, but surprisingly she didn't scream, she couldn't, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction

**"Stop"** said Voldemort, standing up and walking to her, standing by her side, he crouch **"How but you, do you have any weaknesses?"** said Voldemort in her ear while moving some of her hair out of her face,

Hermione didn't have other choice that to look him in the eye, with tears in her beautiful brown eyes and her lips press in a hard line trying not to scream, so she just stay on the floor trying to catch her breath

**"I'm surprised you didn't yell, Bellatrix again please"** said Voldemort walking towards his chair **"With pleasure"** said Bellatrix walking closer and pointing her wand towards Hermione, and in that moment she couldn't breathe, she try not to move cause she figure it would hurt less but all she want it to do was to curl up in a ball and die **"No, don't think that Hermione"** thought Hermione **"You can do this, you can survive this"** said a tiny voice in her head that only belong to the love of her life Ron

So with that in mind, she held on, and didn't scream, just cry silent tears begging her in her mind to make it stop **"Enough"** said Voldemort and with a flick of her wand levitate Hermione towards him, hanging in the air like she was a doll, she felt herself move across the floor in the air, she came to stop right in Voldemort face** "Now, are you going to tell me what you know about the prophecy?"** ask Voldemort

Hermione look up, and with a little smile playing her lips she said **"I don't know what you're talking about"** she knew this probably only make her situation worst, but she was willing to fight against him until the end, or until somebody came looking for her

**"You know you can make this easier for you if you just tell me what I want to know"** said Voldemort, grabbing Hermione's chin and pulling her face closer to her **"I rather die"** said Hermione, word to word in a whisper **" Besides why would i do that, your going to kill me anyway"** said Hermione, **"That's true, but i can make it less painful, it will be quick and easy"** said Voldemort , **"No thanks, i like it hard"**said Hermione feeling her body hurt by the way she was hanging from the air

**"I see, in that case our daily meetings are only going to get worst for you until you decided to give me what I want to hear"** said Voldemort flicking his wand causing Hermione's body to retreat in the middle of the room, when she got there and saw that she was a couple of feet of the air, Voldemort release his spell causing Hermione's body to fell to the floor without something to stop her fall, the first thing that connect to the floor was her right shoulder causing her to groan and grab it, she try to catch her breath in the hope she didn't scream, but she was sure her shoulder was broken and it hurt like hell

**"Greyback, take her back to her cell will you, I'm tired"** said Voldemort sinking more in his chair **"of course my Lord"** said Greyback yanking Hermione up by her broken shoulder causing more tears to run down her pretty face, he drag her out of the room towards her cell, where he open the door and push Hermione in, causing her to collapse in the floor face first **"This sure is going to be fun, can wait to see you scream and beg for you life"** said Greyback from the door

**"I'll never beg"** said Hermione looking him straight in the eye, and trying to sit up **"Well see"** said Greyback closing the door and walking out of the basement

When Hermione was sure he was going, she crawl to her bed, she sit against the wall and try to see how bad her shoulder was, she try to move it but when she did it hurt like hell, so she bit her lips, took out her bell and put it around her shoulder and arms to keep it steady, she was in so much pain, a bite her lips so hard that she could taste the blood in her mouth and as gently as she could she lay down and covert herself with a small blanket that was laying around, and just cry in silence so nobody and specially those bastard couldn't hear her

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW, THANK YOU!**


	9. Deseperate

**author's NOTE: Hey Everybody! Sorry for the long wait, between college and work if been dying day by day! anyway here another chapter, hope you like it and remember to READ and REVIEW!..**

Time keep moving, she didn't know how long she's been awake, how long she's been hearing the same tab from the drop of water that was falling from the wall, thank god she already stop crying, her body hurt, her arms, her legs, her head and specially her heart, but she became a costume to the pain, that's way she wasn't crying anymore, because the pain somehow became part of her, at some point she knew that was better, since she was going to go through these on a daily basis, so the more she became a costume, the more she knew what to expect the more chances she had of surviving

She heard some steps in the end of the hallway, "Here go again, don't be scared, don't be scared" thought Hermione, getting ready for whatever or whoever can coming her way, she got up and sat in the chair that Dolovoh once brought her for her questioning, she put on a brave face and hold the chair in the side making her finger white from the strong hold she had

**"Oh hello little love"** said Dolovoh **"I see you like the chair that I brought you, are you waiting for something to happen?"** ask Dolovoh standing in front of her outside her cell

**"Yes, for you to be your miserable self and get it over with"** said Hermione, crossing her arms in front of her, and noticing that he was caring something like a basket

**"JAJAJAJAJA"** Dolovoh laugh at her **"I see you still got your fighting spirit, I like that don't lose it, it while be more fun for me to break it than for Voldemort"** said Dolovoh opening her cell and walking in **"unfortunately I'm not going to do anything right now, Voldemort ask me to brought you some food, so here"** said Dolovoh giving the basket to Hermione

She look from the basket to him and back again, of course she was apprehensive, she never heard stories of Voldemort being that nice to his prisoners, so what where the chances that somehow he had a chance of heart towards her **"Well take it, aren't you hungry?"** ask Dolovoh moving the basket in her face, and my god did it smell good, her stomach make a loud growl begging for food but Hermione knew better than that

**"No thank you I'm fine"** said Hermione, with all the pain in her heart realizing that if she didn't dye by the hands of Voldemort it will be of starvation or a broken heart, and in that moment she preferred Voldemort, she imagine that when he realize she wasn't going to say anything he would get rid of her

Dolovoh look at her straight in the eye, realizing that she figure it out **"Are you sure? You don't know when he's going to be this kind again"** said Dolovoh taking the food out of the basket and putting it in front of her **"I know, but I don't want anything from him"** said Hermione with the most strong voice she could manage

**"Fine, your call, however he told me to leave it here, in case you change your mind"** said Dolovoh winking his eye and walking out, she sat there for more minutes she could count staring at the food, in one point her resolve almost broke, she stand up, grab the plate and just smell the food, she figure it would help somehow, but it only make matter worst, her lips where white, she was so thirsty, she was so hungry, when she couldn't take it anymore, she gran the plate and throw it out of her cell making a big splash in the wall and floor outside the cell, she was going to throw everything outside when she notice that they had put her a knife, surely they couldn't be that stupid and put a weapon in her cell, Hermione thought

She decide to keep it, she didn't know when it would come handy for her, or more important against who, she put the chair back against the wall and when back to her fictional bed, limping a little since her leg was still bruise from the blow Greyback throw against her, she try to sleep but just couldn't, the smell of the food still linger in her cell and the hunger just didn't let her sleep, she grab the cup in the basket and place it under the drops of water that were coming from the ceiling to see if she could get a little bit of water, sure there was water in the basket but she couldn't risk it

**"What if, if it has Truth serum? What if it had something worst?"** thought Hermione, but after he figure she made the right choice, she start thinking of her friends, her family, Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Ginny **"Did they figure out that I'm gone? Are they looking for me? Do they even care?"** Thought Hermione, maybe not Ron, but surely Harry notice that something was wrong, that she wasn't in Hogwarts and they were probably already looking for her, so she only had to hold on and all would be over. She let out a loud sight and close her eyes

…...

Ron and Harry where walking down the hall, another day just gone by, this was the third day they hadn't see Hermione in the classroom, or in the library, you could tell that they were both very concerned by the look on their faces, just last night they stay in the common room waiting if at some point Hermione would come down, but by 3 in the morning they decided to call it a night, Harry when back to sleep but Ron decided to stay there just in case, Harry was going to say something but decided not to, things where already bad he didn't want to make it worst for Ron, he knew he was having a hard time with how thing were between them, he knew it was his fault whatever was happening with Hermione, and he didn't anybody to remind him

When Harry got ready for bed, he had a strange feeling, something wasn't right, no matter how bad things with Ron got, Hermione wasn't someone who just look herself in her room and forget everybody else, and special her education, if more, when they were like this it only make her work more in her homework and whatever extra project she was working on, surely this was the worst fight they ever had, and he did say awful things to her, but she never take it out on her other friends, I mean what about him, what about Ginny and Neville, what about McGonagall, he knew Hermione would never do anything to disappoint her, and in that moment he decided that tomorrow he would go up to her room and talk to her, no matter what it takes, or how much trouble he got from being in the girls room, he didn't care, she was his friends and if Hermione had tough him something, is that no matter how bad you never leave your friends, with that resolve he felt a lot better and close his eyes, for a much need rest

Meanwhile in the common room Ron sat in front of the fire, this being his third night staying up, he was desperate to see her, to see her face, to hear her voice, to say that she was still the same person, that what he said didn't change her, that she was still that stubborn girl, with the need to keep her nose in everybody's business, that she was that know-it all, he stay there watching the fire, remembering there moments, there fights, there laughs together, the way she always correct him, her lovely and subtle way of make him believe that he could do anything he want, that he was somebody, just thinking about her make his eyes to water, he try to fight the tears that were starting to form, and since there fight he let them out, in the dark of the night, the more he cry the more stupid he felt

He had no right to feel this way, but he need her, he need her in his life, and he knew that the only reason they were like this was because of him, not Harry, not Ginny, not even Lavender, he knew Hermione more time and better that he knew Lavender, and dip down he knew that she would never do what Lavender accuse her of, but why didn't he believed her, and in that moment he realize why, because he was jealous, after Lavender said the name Krum, he couldn't think straight, he start imagining Hermione and Krum together, doing couple things, and he knew the reason we was so angry was because the letter wasn't for him, that he wasn't her boyfriend and in the moment of the night he realize he loved her, with all his heart and he just had to mess everything up but he tough at some point it was better this way, maybe he wasn't god enough, no, he knew he wasn't good enough for her, she was kind, and special, and smart, and mature, and everything he was not, even if they try his jealousy would only got the best of him and would end up hurt her and then everything would be really mess up

Right know they still got a small chance of being friends again, he would apologize a thousand time or how many time she need him to say it, and then she would forgive him and they would be friends, but that would be it, that's where he cross the line between them, he would only be her friend, he would love her from the other side of the room, but could he do it, could he be man enough to let her be and find her special other some as brilliant and brave as her, he need to let her be,

He knew he wasn't happy with that decision, but at least he was at peace, he was going to her friend, better to have her some way than no way at all, and he knew that he couldn't not have her in his life, he love her, he need her, period

The next day Ron wake up to first year students walking down the stair, yet again, he got up and when to his room, when he came out of the shower and went to his room, he found Harry changing as well, they look at each other and said nothing, by the look of Ron's face Harry knew he spend the entire night in the sofa in the common room, it wasn't the first time, as Ron was putting his white shirt Harry sat in his bed to put his shoes,

**"I'm going to talk to Hermione today"** said Harry tying his shoe lace, Ron stop putting his buttons and look out the window "I see" said Ron, "I just tough you should know" said Harry putting his tie on, when he finish getting dress he grab his bag and notice Ron sitting in his bed looking at the floor

**"Mate are you okay?"** said Harry from the door **"Yeah I'm fine"** said Ron, still looking at the floor, Harry decided to leave it, he didn't think he would be this upset because he was going to talk to Hermione,** "When are you going to talk to her"?** Ask Ron still sitting in his bed with his back towards Harry

**"After lunch, you want to come?"** said Harry walking closer towards Ron **"I.., I don't think she wants to see me"** said Ron, sinking more in the bed, Harry let out a big sight a came to stand next to his bed, **"Listen Ron, I don't know what to say, but just give her some time, you know who she Is, and how much she care about you, she's just mad, don't worry okay?"** Said Harry, placing a hand in his shoulder, but they both new that it was a lie, that Harry was only trying to feel better, but Harry was right in something, they both knew how she was, and she wasn't like this, sometime was very estrange according to Harry or very bad according to Ron

**"Yeah, I know, just tell her I'm sorry, please"** said Ron standing up and finish getting dress **"Sure, I will "**said Harry and walk out of the room

Ron stay a little bit longer, he was so grateful for Harry, no matter how stupid he was, he was always there for him, trying to help him with school, his family, with Hermione, he tough that maybe he should be more like Harry, he never fight with Hermione, hell they were probably more friends than him and Hermione, no, no probably, he was more friend of her than him, more better for her. He decided to stop thinking and just get to class before he became more depress already

The time pass by, and when it was lunch time, Ron walk to lunch to meet with Harry, so could go and talk with Hermione, without anybody there that could interrupt them, **"Hey Harry, you done?"** said Ron walking to the Gryffindor table, **"Yeah, aren't you gonna eat something?"** said Harry pointing his empty seat next to him **"I'm not hungry"** said Ron pulling Harry bags making him stand up

Just when they were walking out of the room, **"WON WON"** yelled Lavender walking in of the room **"Where are you going?"** ask Lavender hugging Ron, **"I have something to do with Harry"** said Ron, taking Lavender arms from around his neck and pulling her away from him **"Do you have to do it now, I want to have lunch with you, I haven't see you for days"** said Lavender, moving her finger in a seductive way in the collar of his shirt , **"It can't wait another day, sorry"** said Ron walking by her to exit the room and looking back, but hearing the shriek cry of Lavender yelling his nickname

When they got to the common room, they decided that Harry will go up to Hermione's room and Ron would guard the stairs so neither Lavender or Padma come, just when Harry was going up they saw walking back downstairs with a worry look in her face** "Ginny, what are you doing here?"** ask Harry grabbing her and giving her a tight hug

**"I was just checking on Hermione"** said Ginny looking from Harry to Ron, adjusting her bag, when Harry saw her he grab her bag and put it down **"How is she?"** ask Harry, but Ginny didn't answer right away, she looked from Harry to Ron and back again, and Ron knew that she didn't want to talk in front of him **"Its okay Ginny you can talk"** said Harry grabbing her hand and guiding her to the couch **"Really, because I don't want to spend my time with stupid people"** she said glaring at Ron, Harry was about to say something when Ron start talking

**"Listen Gin, I know I mess up, and I'm sorry, I know I should have listen to you and Harry, oh hell even Hermione herself, but I just was so angry, and I know I screw up, but I don't need this right now, I'm having a hard time and I just want to make thing right again"** said Ron with a tight voice like he was going to start crying, when Ginny saw how bad he was she kinda felt sorry for him

**"Fine, she doesn't want to see anyone, Madame Pomfrey try to convince her to take a walk, but she refuse, she only ask for her parents to come and get her"** said Ginny, like she was tired of talking, tears starting to well up, and Harry sat next to her and hold her hand tightly and start rubbing her back

**"What you mean for her parents to come and get her?"** ask Ron, not believing what he was hearing** "She wants to go home for a while"** said Ginny,** "WHAT? Is she crazy? She can't do that, can she?"** yelled Ron, standing up and walking back and forth asking Harry

**"yes she can, and honestly I think is for the best "**said Ginny holding Harry's hand a little bit tighter **"Are you crazy Ginny, how can you say that?"** yelled Ron at Ginny getting more furious by the fact that his own sister wasn't helping him and in fact was encouraging Hermione to go home instead

**"Relax Ron, don't talk to her like that"** said Harry, coming in Ginny's defense and trying to get things to calm down before what little was left, felt apart in their hands **"Sorry"** said Ron collapsing in the floor in front of the couch **"Why you think its for the best Ginny?"** ask Harry

**"She's really bad, I mean like she's in a coma, she doesn't speak only when ask, she gives the perfects answer, she's like catatonic, I don't know what's wrong with her"** said Ginny crying by the state of her best friends **"Madame Pomfrey thinks is for the best she goes away for a little while to get herself back together, she said that whatever had upset her was here, and she need to forget everything for a while"**

**"Why Madame Pomfrey thinks that?"** ask Harry not liking a little what he was hearing "**She said she seen it sometimes, students, half-bloods specially, become like this, she believes is because they become overwhelmed sometimes, you know all the new information and magic"** said Ginny letting a sight and resting her head in Harry shoulder grabbing her hands around his stomach

**"So what's going to happen?"** ask Ron **"She's going to talk to McGonagall and them will know"** said Ginny, Harry was trying to comfort her but he really didn't know what to do, he could tell Ron was a mess, but he couldn't believe it, Hermione want it to leave, he knew that whatever Madame Pomfrey said was bullshit, Hermione wasn't a quitter, she wasn't overwhelmed by anything, she was just upset, but maybe she wasn't as okay as he thought, I mean one stupid fight with Ron couldn't possible make her want to leave everything, he need to her hear it from her personally, not from Ginny or anybody else

But Ron couldn't take it, he couldn't believe, and the fact that Harry was comforting Ginny, the way he looked at her, it was the last straw he had to think, so he just stud up and walk out, he need to breath, he need to yell, he need to punch somebody, he need to stop, he need Hermione, he need his father, he need harry, he didn't know what he need, he start running and got to the top of one of the towards, he grab the railing and look down, he was dizzy

He took a couple of deep breaths and went to sit against the wall, he couldn't believe, he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that he was the cause of Hermione's pain, that she want to leave everything she loved because of him, he had to make it right with her, he just had to, a no from her wasn't and option


	10. Hope

**Authors Note: Hello, i apologize in advance for the all the grammar and misspelled your going to find, and i really really apologize for the delayed, but if been super busy, so no more talking, Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**"Again"** yell Voldemort, sitting in his big black Wood chair, it almost look like throne, he knew this was child play for him, but for some twisted way he kind enjoy watching this poor child suffer, of course he had Heard the stories of Harry Potter and his two best friends, the Weasley kid that came from a pure blood family of traitors and the mud blood that every call her the smartest witch of her age,** "Blasphemy"** Voldemort thought, he was the smartest wizard to ever exist in Hogwarts, surely this little girl wasn't match to him, but he was intrigue by her, **"How somebody so small next to him, had manage to destroy all the plans he ever tried against Harry Potter?"** keep thinking Voldemort, he came from his thought when he heard her scream

She was lying in the wood floor trying to catch her breath and trying to stop the tears that were falling, she was lying in a pool of her own sweat from all the trashing and shaking and scream, she was in front of Voldemort, Dolovoh, Malfoy and Bellatrix, how was more than enjoying torturing her. Hermione couldn't believe it how somebody could be so evil and with such a sick mind

She tried to calm down, to get her hear focus before Voldemort try to use Legilimens on her, she was so grateful for the DA lessons, she was grateful that Harry took the time to teach them Occlumency, you never know when it would come in handy, at the thought of her best friend, Hermione couldn't help but let the tears fall, she hope that this sacrifice she was willing to do help him in his fight, she hope her death of whatever was going to happen to her didn't destroy her Voldemort fist came crushing in the chair, making the arm of the wood chair to crack from the force, he was frustrated, he keep trying to enter her mind and see what she was hiding from him, what wasn't she telling him, he try at first why her wide awake, but after a week he realized she was stronger than she look and that she was smarter than he thought, then Bellatrix suggest that maybe with a week mind he would succeed, so he agree with Bellatrix, he knew that Bellatrix was enjoying the torture, that was how she always like to play since they were kids, but every time Bellatrix stop using the crucio curse on her and he try to enter her mind, she block it really fast, she start thinking of a big brick wall and nothing else, he was tired he try doing it at the same time as Bellatrix had the Crucio curse on her, but that only cause more damage since he felt her pain, for the first time he was desperate, if he keep using the Crucio curse or any other torture spell it will bring her to madness and then she was going to be no use to her He stand up and walk towards her, he kneel next to her and in a very danger way he said

**"You know I'm going to win, soon or later, you'll help me destroy Harry Potter"** and in that moment her Hermione turn her head and look him straight in the eye and said**"You wish",**

making Voldemort to stand up and walk out of the room Hermione thought it was over, that one of the maids would come and take her to her cell, but that wasn't what happen, the minute Voldemort left the room Dolovoh came close and kick her in her left side, she cry and tried to get away from him but that only cause Dolovoh to laugh and grab her hair pulling her up to stand in her own two feet

**"I sure love it when your feisty"** he said slamming her against one of the Dolovoh. Hermione head was throbbing, when she Dolovoh big ugly wolf hand came up in the air, he was going to heat her hard in the face, but thank god Narcissa Malfoy just step inside

**"Dolovoh, what are you think you're doing?"** said Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of Hermione,

**"Teaching her a lesson"** said Dolovoh

** "Did Voldemort told you you could do that?"** ask Narcissa,

**"No"** said Dolovoh narrowing his eyes,

**"So the only who's authorized to "teach her a lesson" is my sister or Voldemort himself"** said Narcissa with the most stern voice she could manage, she step aside and gesture one of the maids to come get her and take her to her cell, which she did with Narcissa following her close behind Once inside the cell, the maid put Hermione in her make up bed, which cause Hermione to wince from the kick she received from Dolovoh, she didn't realize that Narcissa Malfoy was still there

**"Do you feel anything broken?"** ask Narcissa kneeling besides her, when she reach her hand to try to see Hermione injury, she flinch causing Narcissa to said to her **"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, just let me see"** Hermione close her eyes and remove her hand from her injury, so Narcissa pull up her shit just a little bit to see her ribs, which her badly bruise, being as gentle as she could she touch Hermione's rib to see if they were broken, she was thankful when she realize they were no inner damage, when she pull back Hermione's shirt back, she notice she was crying and trembling, and Narcissa hearts broke at the sight of this small child trying to survive in a battle that was bigger than her, Narcissa stand up to exit the room

**"Thank you"** whisper Hermione Narcissa turn around and felt so bad for her

**"Rest, I'll be back with some food"** she said closing Hermione's cell and moving as fast as she could, she knew that the poor girl need rest and some food in her body if she was going to heal, she need sleep, Narcissa put a sleeping potion in her water, she pry that Voldemort or Bellatrix didn't think about looking for her in the middle of the night, that was how the work, just when there victim or whoever was down there was getting comfortable they would wake up and begin there horrible tortures on the person, that was nobody survive for more than a few weeks and Narcissa didn't want that, she remind her so much of her son, so scare and naive of the world horrors till they stand in the middle of it all and how she was going to do everything she could to keep that girl alive without risking her family When the tray of food was ready, Narcissa took it and decided she was going to take it to Hermione herself in case she came across with Bellatrix, or Dolovoh or even Voldemort himself, so she went down tours the cells, when Hermione heard footstep her whole body began shaking and her breath quickening

**"Please, please god, I can't not anymore not now"** thought Hermione as more tears when down her face, she closed her eyes, she was to scare to see who it was Narcissa stood in front of Hermione's cell and put the tray down and push it inside her cell

**"There you go"** said Narcissa. Hermione open her eyes and sit up she look from Narcissa to the tray an back biting her lower lip, her stomach growl from the hunger, but she didn't move, she didn't trust Narcissa, sure she help her with her injure but she couldn't trust her, she bet this was one of Voldemort sick games Narcissa saw the confusing in the girls face and realize what she must be thinking

**"Go on, Take it, I promise it's not poison or anything"** said Narcissa pushing Hermione's tray further inside the cell, and still Hermione didn't move

**"You can trust me"** said Narcissa looking Hermione in the eye and trying to be as honest as she could,

** "Can I?"** ask Hermione,

**"Yes you can"** said Narcissa,

**"Why are you doing this?"** ask Hermione, she was scared, and she had every right to be, the hole time she's been there, nobody was nice to her or risk their lives for hers, and specially Narcissa Malfoy

** "Because I don't want you to die"** said Narcissa standing up,

**"Why?"** ask Hermione,

**"Because none of this is your fault, or Draco's, or even Harry's"** said Narcissa smiling at Hermione, at the sight of this Hermione power melted and she crawl tour the tray and start eating, and fast like she hadn't eating anything for a couple of months

**"Easy now, we don't want you to get sick"** said Narcissa,

**"Sorry"** said Hermione with her mouth full,

**"Don't worry, just finish everything and then go to sleep"** said Narcissa walking away from the cell, she had been there a long time and somebody will notice her absent

**"What about the tray?"** ask Hermione

**"Don't worry, will disappear once you finish"**, said Narcissa and start walking up the stairs, Hermione watch her go and keep eating, once she was full and drank all the water she could manage she crawl back to her intent of a bed and lay down, a worm feeling start spreading through her body, making her feel calm and sleep start winning the battle, and for the first time and even if it was a little bit, Hermione felt happy and she closed her eyes and went to sleep …

...

All of them waited in Gryffindor Common room, they were all there, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Padma, and specially Ron, they were all there, just waiting, Hermione's parents arrive in the morning to talk to her daughter and she was going one, at first Ron was surprised to see them, Hermione look exactly like her dad, but she had here mothers eyes and her hair, they were both really smile, at the sight of her Hermione's parents, Ron felt really sad, he realized he really didn't know anything about Hermione and her life out of school, what she like to do, did she had any friends apart of Harry and him, and now it was to late to try to figure all about her, she was leaving, right this moment Hermione was talking to her parents and McGonagall to see if they could persuade her to stay and finish her year

Ron felt tired, just yesterday he was bagging at Hermione's door, asking her to let him come inside and talk, he keep yelling, but still no response from her, he was being so loud McGonagall was call to see if she could calm her, but he refused, at this sight McGonagall ask him to come with her to drink some tea to see if they could figure a way to help Hermione and convinced her to stay, obviously Ron had to tell McGonagall the hole story and how he felt towards her, and beg her to help him and do something to get Hermione to stay

But McGonagall knew better, she try to calm him and making feel better, telling him that this wasn't his fault, that everything will be alright, that knowing Hermione, one week in her house would drive her mad and she was going to come back to finish her year, after all she was very discipline and according McGonagall she wasn't the type of person that stared something and didn't finish it so after giving Ron a potion to relax she send him to his room.

But he didn't make it that far, he stay in the common room, crying and whispering her name, why was she doing this, she couldn't leave, he won't be able to survive it

Back to the present time, Harry keep looking at Ron sitting in the couch without saying a word, he was worried for his friend, and for Hermione, but no matter how angry he was at Hermione for putting them in this situation, after all she was leaving them both, but he felt guilty, it was Hermione, if she was doing this it was because she was desperate and really need to get away from all of this, perhaps all those years of fighting and facing death finally had catch up with her, and to point Harry understand, she had choice to help him, and she was brave because of it, so it didn't matter how angry or upset Harry was or even Ron, they both need to be supportive of her decisions

After half hour later , they heard footsteps coming down the stair, causing everybody to stand up, Hermione's parent where coming down the stairs, at the sight Ron hearts grow five inches and he was happy but just for a second, because behind them Hermione was coming down followed by her trunk, everybody look at Ron and Harry, they just stud there looking at Hermione,

** "Well, students, Miss Granger decided she is going home for a little way, so she can get better"** said McGonagall putting a hand in her shoulder, but Hermione didn't look up, she just keep looking down to the floor,

**"Miss and Mister Granger, why don't you follow me so she can say good bye to her friends"** said McGonagall gesturing the towards the entrance of Gryffindor common room After they walk out, they just all stud there not knowing what to say, Ron of course still couldn't believe it, so Harry was the one who broke the silence,

** "So you're really leaving?"** ask Harry

**"Yeah I guess I am"** said Hermione looking up straight at Harry

"**I see, well I hope you get well soon and come back"** said Harry walking up to her and giving her a hug **"Ill miss you"** said Harry to her ear

**"Me too, take care, okay?"** said fake Hermione, before walking towards Ginny and giving her a hug, she did the same with Neville and Padma, before she walk up to Ron, who was the last one near the entrance of the common room, so fake Hermione walk up to him and looking straight in the eye she said: **"Goodbye Ron"** before walking past him and walking out of the common room

Everybody was shock to say the least, Hermione wasn't like that, no matter what problem she had with Ron she cared about him and now it looked like she didn't gave shit about him or what happen to him, he dint now what to do, he was shock, the girl who stud there in front of him and looking up to him wasn't Hermione, his best friend, the girl he loved and he refused to believe it, so he turn around and star running after her, this wasn't over, he wasn't going to let it happen

**"Ron!"** call Ginny, going after him,

**"Let him go"** said Harry grabbing Ginny's hand,

**"But, it won't do any good"** said Ginny looking from Harry to the door.

**"I know, but that's what he needs"** said Harry pulling Ginny towards the couch to seat in his lap, The moment they were alone Ginny start crying, and Harry couldn't help to let a tear escaped from his eyes, that was he best friend, the person that stand by his side no matter what, and now she was gone, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, something in his mind told him that it will be a long time till see Hermione again, but he will wait for her and of course he would whatever he could, he was going to write her, and stop by her house whenever he could, he was going to be a good friend like she had been for him

But Ron didn't want her to leave, so he chase her down the stair, towards the gate, to the train platform, and when she was saying good bye to McGonagall and her parents were walking in the train he stop her

** "Hermione, wait, you can't do this"** said Ron almost yelling at her and grabbing her arms

**"Ron, let go"** said Hermione, releasing her from his hold

**"Mister Weasley, please go back to the castle"** said McGonagall

**"Wait, I need to talk to her"** said Ron to McGonagall, **"Please don't go, will work this out, ill help, just tell me what to do to fix this, you can't leave, you can't leave me and Harry, we need you, I know I've been a jerk and that you deserved much better, and I promise ill work on that, but I need you to give me a chance, just give me a chance and you'll see everything will work up fine, but please don't leave"** said Ron to Hermione looking at her in the eye But the next word froze Ron heart and he couldn't believe what he was hearing,

**"Thank you Ron, but I have to go"** said Hermione, before turning round and walking into the train to her parents that just witness the hole show, he just stud there looking after her, even when the train already left,

so McGonagall touch his shoulder and whisper in his ear **"Don't worry, shell be back, just give her some time"** and he just nod letting a tear fall through his cheek, and he realized that she didn't care, that he had cause enough damage to her to force her not to care about him, and if he felt bad before now he felt worse, he just want to crawl under a rock and dye, how he could face Harry again knowing that it was his fault that she had left, but right now he need his best friend and his sister, so he turn around and follow McGonagall towards the castle

Little did he know that Draco had been watching the hole drama, he was there when fake Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walk to the train left, now he need to reports this to his father and let him know that everything was according to plan, he was sick, and scared, the fact that fake Hermione could pretend to be Hermione without her best friends noticing the difference was a prove how great Voldemort powers were,

so Draco also turn around and start walking back to the castle to write the letter, and get ready to start his plan to save the real Hermione and bring her back He was bound to secrecy not to tell anybody but that didn't meant he couldn't help Harry and Ron realize what was happening, and if that didn't work if would be up to him, just fifteen days before the break and he would be able to help her, but in the mean time he had to play low, they were others in Slytherin and he need to talk to his mother, so in addition to his letter he also send a message, but he could only hope...

**Remember to Review and Write, ill love to hear some feed back and opinions to how this story it suppose to go!**


	11. Strange

He got to keep focused in his task, learning Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only way he could get Hermione out of there, the more he learn the better were his and Hermione's chances of getting out alive in this whole mess, he was desperate and tired but he got to keep going, he was so into it he didn't realize that class was over, he just keep writing and reading, he didn't realize he was making himself sick, not getting enough sleep, skipping meals, but every time he try to sleep he had nightmares of what they may possible be doing to her, and every time he tried to eat, every time he went he had to face Harry and Ron and everybody else and the guilty was to much for him to even seat in the same room as them

**"Mister Malfoy, what are you still doing here?"** ask Professor Remus Lupin

**"What?"** ask Draco looking up from his book surprise

**"Class over"** said Professor Lupin, touching his shoulder, making him look around the room and see he was right, he was so tired he put his head between his hands and began shaking a little bit , Remus was surprise to say the least, this was the look of a man torture, his face sais it all

**"Draco, are you alright?"** ask Remus standing in front of him

**"Do I look like I'm fine?"** yell Draco at Remus looking up

**"No you don't, that's why I ask"** said Remus pulling a chair an sitting in front of Draco, **"You want to talk?"** ask Remus

Draco looks up to him trying to decide if he should tell him, he knew Remus was against the Dark Lord, and that he was in the rebellion, he knew he couldn't say a lot because he was bound but he could make Remus understand and maybe help him, he was tired and hungry, he keep reading healing spells and he keep checking his Manors plans to see the best way out, he keep practicing protective spells to cover two people even 3 but that was causing him to be so tired all the time, he didn't have the strength to this alone, hell even Harry couldn't do this alone that way he had Ron and Hermione but because of him they took her away

After the long silence, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" ask Remus crossing his arms in front of him

**"I.., I'm just tired"** said Draco, he couldn't risk it, no matter how good and honest Remus appeared to be, you never know which one are working with Voldermort

**"You sure?"** ask Remus, knowing that wasn't it** "You know just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't understand"** said Remus

**"It's just I have a lot going on right now and I'm a little overwhelmed"** said Draco closing his books and putting them in his bag

**"Ahhhh, the teenager years, boy did I was glad that's over"** said Remus helping Draco, **"But if you need something or talk to someone you can come to me"** said Remus walking Draco to the class door

**"Shouldn't I go to Snape since he's my house head?"** ask Draco walking towards the door

**"You should, but I bet I'm better that Snape and more funny"** said Remus smiling at Draco, just when Draco turn he crash against Harry, and they both just look at each other for minutes, Harry was waiting from Draco to say something mean like always

**"What, no mean comment?**"Ask Harry with annoy looked in his face

But Draco didn't say anything and instead just lower his head and put his bag back in his shoulder, Harry just looked at him and then at Lupin

**"Why don't we go to my office Harry"** said Remus, turning towards the stairs following Remus, just as he was passing by Draco, he swear he heard Draco saying he was sorry. Which make harry turn around and looked at him just as he was walking out the classroom?

**"Harry?"** call Lupin from the stairs, so Harry walk up to him and went inside his office, **"Tea?"** ask Remus

**"Yes please"** said Harry sitting in his couch

**"So how are things?"** ask Remus putting the tea in the table in front of the couch

**"Horrible"** said Harry letting a big breath

**"What do you mean?"** ask Remus, passing a cup to Harry

**"It's like everything is falling apart in front of me and I can't do anything to stop it, since Hermione left everything is different but worst"** said Harry rubbing the back of his neck

**"I see, and Ron? How is he holding up?"** ask Remus, looking worried

**"He's not, he's devastated, he doesn't eat, and when he does is in complete silence, he doesn't talk unless you talk to him, he doesn't want to do anything not even play Quidditch and trust me the only possible way Ron doesn't want to is when he's tied to a bed or really really bad"** said Harry, lying his head back and closing his eyes

**"You really cared for her"** said Remus, looking sad at Harry

**"Yeah, I just thought that out of the three she would never break, she would never leave, leave me, alone, I just never accepted"** said Harry

**"I understand Harry, but sometime the people we love and had been there for us, need a little break, and specially Hermione"** said Remus pouring more tea in his cup

**"What you mean?**" ask Harry

"**I mean, did you think that every time you guys been through was in her plans?"** said Remus

**"What? No, of course not, anyone did"** said Harry looking at Remus

**"Exactly, you and her and Ron were just looking forward to spend your first year at Hogwarts without falling in your exams, and suddenly all this stuff start it since you guys were very young, for you and Ron is more easy that for her"** said Remus

**"You're kidding, you do now Hermione's is the bright witch our age right?"** said Harry not believing his words

**"That may be the case, but you were born in the middle of it, and Ron lived in the Magic world all his life, so you see my point, she was just throw in the middle, no wonder she's the brightest witch you age, she didn't have a choice"** said Remus

**"Yes she did"** said Harry feeling a bit guilty

**"Do you really think Hermione is the kind a person that leaves a friend or anybody when they need her"** ask Remus

**"I thought she wasn't, now I don't really know**" said Harry kind of sad at the thought of Hermione leaving them

**"She's not Harry, she just need a little bit a peace, you'll see, she's coming back"** said Remus

**"That what everybody says"** said Harry letting a big sight,** "I just hope there right"** said Harry picking his bag to leave

**"You just have to be patient and be a good friend to Hermione and specially Ron"** said Remus, walking Harry towards the door

**"Thank you Remus"** said Harry, turning around and left to find Ginny

The wind blow through the air, you could hear the sound of the wind, like a whisper, like someone singing or humming a tone, he never understand why she liked to come up here specially since she was so afraid of heights, but now he understand what it meant for her, it was quiet, it was peaceful and better yet the view was breath taking, he was sitting against the wall and he could imagine her against the railing looking the view, with her wild hair flying with the wind, when he saw her he closed he eyes before he start crying and continue writing his letter, he didn't know what to say but something was always better than nothing, so looking the paper in his hands he continue,

**"_Dear Hermione,_**

**_It's been a while since you left, I'm not sure if you would read this letter but I really hope you do, Harry and Ginny are doing good but they miss you a lot, like me, I'm doing the best I can, I even start using the homework organizer you bought me last Christmas, I'm sorry for making fun of the gift, I can see now that you were right, anyway Quidditch season is coming up and we're all really excited, I hope you get better and be here for the first match and see us win, _**

**_I hope your enjoying your trip or whatever your doing, just remember to rest so you can get better and come back soon, your too important to us, I'm sorry if I never told you that before but I just didn't now how to do it, but I'm telling you now, sorry it took this long, _**

**_Anyway I have to go, I have transfiguration right now, and I know how much you hate me been late, ill write again soon, _**

**_Take Care_**

**_Ron W"_**

It wasn't long, he knew that, but he couldn't say what he really want to in a letter, it had to be face to face, this was just a test letter to see how she was and to see if she would write him back, he didn't want to think that she wouldn't, this was a small hope he couldn't just let go, so he pack the parchment, and gave the letter to his owls to take it to Hermione's house

After he watch the owl fly away, he went to his class, but he had to stop by the library first, he need a book for his class, when he went to the library he was surprise to see Malfoy cover in books and parchments around his table, he look somewhat insane, but he couldn't care what Malfoy did, he hate him, he probably one of the reasons Hermione left in the first place, so he walk and pick his book, when he was heading to the front desk to check the book out he saw Malfoy talking to the librarian

**"Excuse me, but this book it's not enough"** said Malfoy

**"I'm sorry if it's not enough for you, but that the book of Unforggible Curses approved by the Minister for students"**

**"but there's more about them than this silly book says, maybe in the prohibited section ill find what I'm looking for"** said Malfoy, throwing the book in the desk

**"Young Man, you're a student, and unless you have a writing consent of one of your professors that you're allowed to go to the forbidden section you can't go in"** said the Librarian

**"Please, you don't understand it's a matter of life or death"** said Malfoy yelled

**"I'm sure, but I still need the writing consent"** said the librarian

**"Please, somebody it's in danger"** said Malfoy almost pleading her to let him in the forbidden section

**"Mister Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude, but whatever is going on with you can take it to the principal or your father, since he has so much power over this school"** said the librarian

**"What's that supposed to mean?"** ask Malfoy

**"Come on, we know you're doing what you like, but there are rules you have to follow, no matter who your father is or who his friends with"**

"**I see"** said Malfoy with a sight

Malfoy just stud there looking her in the eye, and turn around surprise to see Ron Weasley looking him and narrowing his eyes

**"Weasel"** said Draco, passing Ron and walking out of the library

Ron just watch him go and decided not to pick a fight now, he was tired and absolutely didn't care, and yet he was intrigued by Malfoys entire conversation with the librarian **"What was all that bout?"** ask Ron giving the librarian a piece of paper so she could find his book

**"I have absolutely no idea, something about somebody being in danger and that he need to get a book from the forbidden section"** said the librarian, **"Here you go, please return it by Wednesday"** giving a book to Ron, which he take and went back to his work, he decided that he need to talk to Harry about what he heard, could it be possible that Malfoy was planning something deadly? Maybe there is one thing of Hermione Leaving, she was safe or so he tough….


End file.
